Memories
by Winly Elric
Summary: Luego de Gt, cien años han pasado y el legendario héroe Goku, se encuentra en un nuevo mundo, completamente solo, sin su familia y amigos. Se arrepentira de su decicion tomada hace 100 años? esta es una traduccion del fic de Wynora! no se olviden d eso..
1. Chapter 1

**Memories **

Esta es una traducción del fanfiction del mismo nombre escrito por Wynora ¡! Ella muy amablemente me dejo traducirlo y aquí se los dejo… espero que les guste… aunque en realidad es genial… a mi me encanto tanto que me anime a traducirlo… ya que hay tan pocos fanfictions parecidos a este en español… estoy mas que segura que Wynora va a estar mas que orgullosa de su fanfiction.. Bueno... Sin más aquí les dejo el fanfiction.

"Q...que?"- Goku retrocedió, su cara palideció en cuestión de segundos, " quieres que haga que?" –preguntó nuevamente.

Una versión más joven que él cubierto de moretones y cortes, con gotas de sangre cayendo del rostro del joven- "Por favor abuelo" tartamudeo, encontrando difícil usar la pequeña energía que aun conservaba su cuerpo para siquiera hablar.

"No te he pedido mucho…pero por favor… es la única cosa que te puedo pedir…, no se quien lo podría hacer mejor que tu? El tosió ligeramente, sin darse cuenta que Goku le daba la espalda, "Por favor, solo esta vez, no es que te pidiera mucho. Solo mientras estoy lejos entrenando…"

El viejo Goku sacudió su cabeza y suspirando por dentro, "I". Estaba por comenzar, pero sintiendo que la energía del joven iba disminuyendo por detrás de él, se detuvo, mirando al suelo por debajo de sus pies.

"Esta bien, prometo cuidarla" Goku finalmente dijo, en cuento sus palabras llegaron a los oídos del joven, su rostro se aclaro e incluso pudo sonreírle a su versión mas vieja.

"Muchas gracias" Él dijo mientras trataba de girar hacia un hombre pequeño, calvo y verde. "Estoy listo" Le dijo el Goku mas joven al calvo hombre verde, que no respondió, "Entones, tenemos que irnos"

" Dile a ella que volveré en un año mas o menos!" El joven trato de mantener su sonrisa a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba por caer en miles de pedazos, para Goku, era como mirarse en un espejo. El giró completamente y asintió "Lo haré…"

Goku júnior puso su mano sobre el hombro del hombre verde, quien cerró sus ojos como respuesta y puso sus manos juntas poco después de que una brillante luz amarilla se formara detrás de él y de la versión mas joven de Goku, todos alrededor cerraron sus ojos, por la gran cantidad de luz brillante que había.

Yen unos segundos, habían desaparecido.

Goku se detuvo y observo el lugar vació, sus ojos recién se acostumbraban luego de la brillante luz y una vez ordenados sus pensamientos estos corrieron desordenadamente por su mente. Él se había prometido a si mismo, que una vez de regreso a la Tierra no interferiría nunca en las vidas de los terrícolas, sus época de glorias y batallas habían acabado. Ahora estaba en manos de otra generación de héroes salvar la Tierra cada vez que hubiera un problema, su tátara tátara nieto era ahora el héroe. Él sólo interferiría si su ayuda era realmente necesaria.

Pero tal petición de su tátara, tátara nieto lo había tomado desprevenido, poniéndolo en una posición en la que no podía decir no. Y siendo la persona que era, ya era bastante difícil decirle no a alguien.

Él sacudió su cabeza y suspiró, bueno, que era una año de todas maneras? Antes de darse cuenta, Goku júnior volvería y Goku volvería a su vida en el bosque. Solo viendo la vida de Goku júnior y sus amigos a la distancia.

----------

"Él qué?!" Una jovencita gritó haciendo que Goku saltara, tapándose los oídos, una vez que aterrizo vio numerosos objetos grandes volando por la ventana de la cocina, parpadeando él tragó, el sabia que había visto eso antes.

"tienes que… Tienes… que estar haciéndome una broma!!!" Ella gritó aun más fuerte "Él recién se fue?" "Así nada mas?" "Ni siquiera hemos estado casados por tres meses!!" La chica dijo, sus manos temblaban mientras su rostro tenia un color rojo escarlata, listo para explotar en cualquier momento.

"Cómo me pudo haber hecho eso a mi?!" gritó nuevamente, olvidando completamente que Goku estaba parado detrás de ella. "bueno…" el hombre mas viejo intentó razonar con ella, " Y quién demonios eres tu de todas maneras? Su tan olvidado padre? Su hermano, quizás? Quién? – ella le exigió, podría jurar que ella crecía con cada palabra que ella decía frente a él.

"Bueno… no… quiero decir…Jun...- ergh...Goku nunca te habló de mi?" Preguntó, su voz temblaba y rogaba al mismísimo Kami que ella no le lanzara nada. Su nueva casa terminaría hecha un desastre.

Ella lo mira, con el rojo de sus rostro aun vibrando "No" Ella dijo severamente, Goku rió nervioso, "Oh!" "No lo hizo, no?" Y el se levantó.

Su mirada todavía no se quitaba de su rostro, "Bueno…Yo… esto va a sonar muy raro… extraño…" Ella cruzó sus brazos molesta, con su pie golpeando el piso de madera.

"He, bueno, yo soy su tátara, tátara…" Él se detuvo, era su tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo o su tátara abuelo… sintiendo que su enfado crecía con cada segundo que pasaba "Oh, bueno, solo soy su tátara abuelo" El rió nerviosamente nuevamente.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, su pie dejó de golpear el piso…"Tu eres su que?

Espera, Goku júnior probablemente no le dijo nada por una sencilla razón, de repente porque la historia no tendría sentido alguno para nadie... excepto para los descendientes de su familia y amigos.

"Ha" Él rápidamente puso su mano detrás de su cabeza, "te dije su tátara, tátara abuelo? El negó con la cabeza, "No, quería decir, soy una familiar lejano de su… nosotros nunca nos llegamos a conocer" Dijo rápidamente, tratando de escapar de una grave paliza de una terrícola.

Ella estrecho su mirada hacia él… "Familiar lejano?" pregunto mientras su ceja de alzaba.

"Entonces como es que ambos son idénticos?"

Goku se encogió de hombros "No se, Es demasiado extraño que hasta tenemos el mismo nombre! Solo que sin el Júnior…"

"Exacto…" Dijo finalmente la esposa de su tátara, tátara nieto

"Entones como es que él no pudo venir a decirme personalmente" Ella preguntó, ya mucho mas calmada.

"No pudo, créeme que de haber podido lo habría hecho"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, "Goku…" suspiró, " Qué haré contigo?"

Mirando hacia fuera por la ventana rota de la cocina, contuvo el aliento, con los ojos perdido en un estado soñador.

Sintiendo que finalmente se había calmado, el rápidamente se redimió. "Pudiste por le menos despedirte…" ella suspiro moviéndose hacia la sala.

Goku parpadeo perplejo, había visto a una chica explotar, gritar, tirar cosas, volverse roja de ira y lista para hacer explotar la casa entera y en un minuto convertirse en una chica calmada que se olvido de todo lo que dijo e hizo.

Un sentido de familiaridad lo atrajo, sonrió al momento de recordar a quien le recordaba ella.

Chichi

"Entonces que es lo que quieres? La jovencita interrumpió sus pensamientos, "Qué?"

"Eres sordo o algo parecido?"

Goku sacudió la cabeza, "Dijo, qué es lo que quieres? La chica repitió, "Oh bueno…Le prometí a júnior que me encargaría de ti mientras el no estuviera.

"Claro! Típico de Goku." Gritó, " Él se va y manda a un completo extraño a hacerse cargo de mi.". Ella masculló otras pocas palabras sobre tareas domésticas y un año entero de dormir en una fría y vacía cama.

Goku parpadeó

"Entonces, supongo que también te quedaras aquí, no?

Él se encogió de hombros, " Si me dejas…" dijo

"Bueno, con los dos, no vamos a usar mucho espacio aquí, verdad?

Goku sacudió su cabeza y sonrió avergonzado, "No…" "Como se suponía que el la cuidara?

"Entonces, siendo familiar de Goku, lo mas probable es que tengas su apetito también, no?

Los ojos de Goku brillaron, "Pues, estoy muy hambriento"

"Bueno, entonces empezaré haciendo la cena…" Ella volteo a la cocina y tomo todas las sartenes y ollas que había en los cajones. "La cena estará lista en mas o menos tres horas"

-----------

Goku golpeo su estomago por la que pudo haber sido la centésima vez, ya había olvidado como la comida hecha en casa llenaba el apetito y Mika era muy buena cocinando.

Él sonrió, le recordaba tanto a los viejos días, donde estaba rodeado de sus amigos y su familia.

Sus hijos y su esposa…

Estaba recostaba en la cama de una plaza que Mika le había preparado, él suspiro y estiro sus brazos, dejándolos detrás de su cabeza y mirando el techo que estaba sobre él.

Mika si que le recordaba a su esposa, Chichi, la primera vez que le había dicho a Mika que Goku júnior se había ido, de pronto estuvo frente a frente con una molesta esposa. Por un minuto, sintió el mismo miedo que sentía cada vez que Chichi explotaba frente a él.

La joven esposa de su tátara, tátara nieto incluso se parecía a Chichi, excepto que ella usaba distinto tipo de ropa, tenia el cabello recogido con un listón rojo que de alguna forma lo mantenía en su lugar, y sin ningún mechón de cabello cayendo libremente sobre sus ojos. Y los ojos de Mika eran azules, tan azules como los de Videl y Pan.

Por un momento, podría haber jurado que estaban relacionados. Pero conociendo a Goku júnior, era imposible que se casara con un familiar muy lejano. Aunque el chico se parecía mucho a él, peleaba como él, comía con él, era mucho más inteligente. Probablemente lo había sacado de Gohan…

Él se detuvo, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Mika caminando por el corredor del primer piso, hacia su habitación.

Luego de escuchar que cerraba la puerta, volvió a recostarse, escuchando con cuidado los sonidos sordos que venían de esa habitación.

No podía escuchar claramente que susurraba, pero podía escuchar ocasionalmente un llanto que venia del rostro de la chica.

" Porque siempre tienen que llorar tanto?" se preguntó. Chichi solía hacerlo también, cada vez que él se iba por algún tiempo o cuando moría. El lo hizo por el bien de todos, lo hizo ya sea para salvar de la destrucción a la tierra, salvar a su hijo, salvar a su familia, rayos, el estuvo lejos siete años completos solo por que sabia que si se quedaba mas tiempo miles de villanos irían por él para retarlo.

Ella debería estar orgullosa, Goku júnior estaba siguiendo los pasos de su tátara, tátara abuelo. Se estaba volviendo un luchador, un héroe, alguien a quien las personas recordaran por mas de cien años. La gente dice que es un honor, no una maldición.

Se detuvo, pensando el lo que recién había dicho en su mente. No era una maldición… verdad?

Descansando sobre su cama, sus pensamientos volvieron a su posición inicial "Chichi…" susurró. Cerró los ojos e imaginó su rostro frente a sus ojos, su sonrisa, su ceño, oyendo su dulce risa y si pensaba lo suficientemente fuerte en eso, podría incluso sentir sus caricias en su pecho mientras dejaba a su mente descansar.

"No es hermoso Goku?" Chichi dijo mientras juntabas sus manos, ella aun usaba su vestido de novia que se mecía como respuesta al fuerte viento que había alrededor de ambos.

"Realmente se ve tranquilo" dijo Goku mientras se unía junto a ella, se había sacado el saco de su traje blanco que uso para su boda, y ahora estaba parado con solo su camisa y sus pantalones impecables.

Los recién casados miraban a la pequeña casa que se ubicaba bajo la colina en la que estaban, el Rey Ox, el padre de Chichi, había hecho que sus súbditos construyeran la pequeña casa para ellos directamente sobre un campo abierto y un río que fluye.

"Esto va a ser perfecto Goku" Ella susurró, sus ojos húmedos de felicidad, con saladas lagrimas cayendo por su mejilla. "Todos mis sueños se han hecho realidad…" dijo y se volteo hacia él, quien sonreía. "Bueno, estoy feliz por ser de gran ayuda en eso"

Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de él, haciéndolo estremecer "Gracias, no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo" ella dijo con su boca cerca de sus oídos.

"Una cosa es segura, voy a tener que acostumbrarme a tenerla así de cerca mió…" Su mente luchaba mientras dejaba que su joven esposa lo abrazara.

Los días pasaban y solo trabajaban en su pequeña casa, decorándola, redecorándola, amueblándola, trabajando en el jardín, la cocina y todo. Para ser honesto, Goku no entendía que era todo el alboroto.

Pero veía que tan feliz se ponía Chichi cada vez que compraban algo nuevo para su nueva casa o para el pequeño jardín que la rodeaba., no le importaba escucharla reír o verla andar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cada segundo del día.

También lo hacia feliz a él, y si hubiera sabido que Chichi cocinara tan bien como lo hacia, se hubiera quedado con ella, desde el instante mismo que se conocieron.

Incluso los abrazos se habían convertido en un hábito, a cada rato ella lo besaba en la mejilla o ponía sus brazos alrededor suyo. Él incluso noto como sus mejillas se tornaban calientes cada vez que ella hacia eso.

Oh… y no se olvidaba de las noches, ellos solamente dormían juntos en la misma cama. Él tenía permitido abrazarla, tocarla y acurrucarse cerca de ella. Había extrañado hacer eso, desde la muerte de su abuelo, pensando que ya nunca lo volvería a hacer.

Los tiempos era buenos… y llegó a pensar que el futuro que se venia iba a ser incluso mejor.

Goku se levantó con el sonido de una sartén cayendo en el piso de abajo del que se encontraba. Viendo confundido, el de pronto recordó que se encontraba en la casa de su nieto, Goku júnior, con su joven esposa, preparando el desayuno ahí abajo.

Sacudió su cabeza mientras se levantaba, había soñado con Chichi, cuando recién se habían casado.

Sobándose la cabeza, miro alrededor confundido, nunca había soñado con Chichi, tan vivamente, le gustaba y creía que casi era real, que aun estaba en esa época… que aun estaba al comienzo de su vida.

"Goku!" Oyó la voz de Mika, llamándolo desde debajo de las escaleras, "El desayuno!"

Rápidamente se levantó y se cambió, bajo las escaleras rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el fuerte olor a comida.

Gracias por leerlo el fanfiction ¡! Recuerden que no es mió... es de Wynora... Y esta es una traducción ¡!

Espero sus reviews ¡! Voy a actualizar lo mas rápido posible ¡!!!

Nunca pensé que traducir el fanfiction fuera tan complicado ¡! Jeje... Nos vemos en el segundo capitulo… ¡! Este fic es lo máximo... ya verán todo lo que ocurre con Goku… ¡!


	2. Chapter 2

Memories

Capítulo 2

Bueno...Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo… espero que les guste…. No se olviden que el fic es de Wynora y esta es solo la traducción … thanks Wynora por dejarme traducirlo… bueno...Les digo que el fanfiction cada vez se pone mas interesante... así que no dejen de seguirlo..

Aquí les va….

-----------------

Goku rió mientras montaba la nube voladora, había estado volando como un loco por los alrededores por las últimas dos horas, miraba las tierras que tenia abajo suyo. Miraba a las personas y a los animales que iban o salían de sus calientes camas, Goku bostezó y estiro sus brazos, "Es hora de volver a casa Nube Voladora" Dijo cansadamente "Chicha debe de estar esperándome". La nube hizo una rápida vuelta y volvió hacia la nueva y pequeña casa de Goku.

Saltando de la nube, Goku corrió hacia su casa, todas las luces estaban aun encendidas mientras caminaba dentro de ella, "Chichi" Estoy de regreso! Ya me voy a la cama!" dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras deteniéndose en medio de su camino al no escuchar respuesta alguna, "Chichi?" Miro alrededor pero ella no estaba.

Subiendo las escaleras buscó en los cuartos, "Chichi?" La llamo nuevamente, terminando su búsqueda en su habitación, estaba vacía. Él parpadeó, "A donde fue?". Bajó las escaleras y corrió hacia fuera de la casa, buscando por los alrededores, "Chichi?" Gritó pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

"Donde estás?". Preguntó silenciosamente, pero más haciéndose la pregunta él mismo.

-------------------

Se sentó en uno de los lagos, la media luna y las estrellas hacían que el lago brillara. El silencio de la noche siempre hacia relajar a Chichi, aun cuando era pequeña, ella se aventuraba al bosque en medio de la noche y sumergía sus pies descalzos en las calidas aguas del lago.

Sonriendo se sacó sus botas y sumergió sus pies en el agua poco profunda, disfrutando la calidez que las aguas le brindaban a sus cansados pies. Chichi había estado caminando por varias horas y ahora sus pies habían comenzado a quejarse.

Acostándose, estiró sus piernas y miro hacia el oscuro cielo.

"Chichi! Ahí estas!" Gritó Goku, haciéndola gritar y saltar, Goku sonrió y claramente su piel brillaba gracias a la luz de la luna, obviamente, había estado corriendo, "No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera!"Gritó ella, intentado que su corazón se mantuviera en su pecho.

Goku sonrió, "Lo siento". Dijo, mirando que sus botas están en el suelo. "Por qué no estas usando tus botas?" preguntó

Chichi suspiró y sacudió el polvo de su vestido, sentándose nuevamente volvió a meter sus pies en el agua. "Solo dándoles un pequeño descanso a mis cansados pies". Finalmente dijo, "Por qué?". Goku preguntó, "Porque estoy muy cansada"

Goku dejó salir un pequeño Oh y en unos segundos se le unió metiendo sus propios pies descalzos al agua.

Chichi sonrió un poco y luego su mirada volvió al oscuro cielo encima de ellos, los minutos pasaron y ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra. Disfrutando el silencio y la calma de la noche, el bosque y el lago les proporcionaban.

-------------------

"Goku?" Una joven voz lo llamaba, Goku gimió y se volteo, escondiendo su cabeza en la almohada, "Goku!" La voz continuaba llamándolo. "Qu…" Goku puso mala cara, todavía con el rostro en la almohada.

"Quieres tu desayuno o no?" La voz le preguntó molesta.

Mika.

"Si, quién mas?" Respondió y salio de la habitación.

Goku se sentó y se rascó su cansada cabeza, "Acaso tuve otro sueño?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza se levantó, el aroma de un buen desayuno bien hecho rápidamente borró todos sus confusos pensamientos y bajó corriendo las escaleras una vez que se puso su Gi.

-----------------------

'Esto es aburrido…' Goku se dijo a si mismo mientras estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina de Goku júnior y Mika. En la habitación contigua podía escuchar los movimientos de Mika, limpiado los adornos y todo lo que la gente puede limpiar en la sala.

Bostezó por la que pudo ser la décimo quinta vez en la misma hora, él prometió cuidarla y si era necesario ayudarla. Pero rayos, que podía hacer él?

Sus ojos se fueron a la deriva, mirando a través de la ventana, se preguntó como es que Mika había podido reparar el vidrio roto de ayer. Cuando eso pasó en su antigua casa le había tomado días repararlo.

"Goku!" Mika le gritó, haciendo que sus reflejos fallaran, provocando que se cayera de su silla y sobre su espalda. Un fuerte sonido pudo ser escuchado mientras la cabeza de Goku golpeaba fuertemente el duro suelo.

"Estas bien?" Mika lo alcanzó y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, "Eso debió doler mucho…" Mika masculló, examinando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "No…estoy bien…de verdad, solo fue un golpe, ya se pasará" Dijo riendo mientras se alejaba de ella, recogiendo la silla y poniéndola firmemente en su lugar.

"Seguro?"

"Si". Él sonrió

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Debe ser algo de familia, no?. Ella caminó por la cocina hacia el fregadero y tomo unos pañuelitos de uno de los cajones de abajo, "Qué es?"

"Caerse de cara, tan fuerte que cualquier otra persona se podría haber matado al instantes, y sin embargo pararse y reírse de eso.". Ella lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, "También eres un peleador, verdad?"

Goku asintió, "De verdad? Goku nunca se queda dentro de la casa por tanto tiempo, me sorprende que tu lo hicieras.". Volteo a lavar el fregadero, " Siempre esta fuera, entrenando, esta bien si tu también lo quieres".

"Lo es?". Pregunto Goku impacientemente, "Claro, anda de inmediato, Yo no voy a ninguna parte. Además, no van a interrumpirme….Voy a encerar el piso en los ahora"

"Gracias!!" Gritó y desapareció directamente por la puerta de la cocina, "No

Te proc-" ella se volteo, solo para hallar un lugar vació detrás de ella, "upes". Dijo dudando.

---------------------

El resto del día lo pasó luchando y volando por los alrededores, durante el almuerzo volvió a la casa de Mika, luego de eso tomó una pequeña siesta y para acabar el día con una lucha.

"Por fin!" Dijo descendiendo sobre las verdes tierras del Monte Paotsu, estirando su cuerpo y secándose todo el sudor que tenia en la frente. 'Ese fue un buen entrenamiento' se dijo a si mismo, orgulloso y satisfecho de lo que había logrado.

Un hedor llegó a su nariz haciendo que sus ojos lagrimearan, "Ajj!" gritó asqueado, "Qué es ese olor?" Tapándose la nariz miró alrededor, esperando hallar la mofeta o a otro animal capaz de producir ese olor.

"Espera un segundo"

Él alzó el brazo y dejó que su nariz oliera.

"Oh…!" Se rió y sacudió la cabeza, "Es hora de una baño… y ropa limpia"

Voló y desapareció en dirección a la casa de Mika, en cuestión de minutos ya había llegado.

Caminando por el perfectamente hecho camino llegó a la puerta, la abrió y empezó a sacarse la parte superior de su gi, dejándolo en una de las sillas de la cocina y continúo desvistiéndose.

"Qué estas haciendo?" Una voz interrumpió su ocupada mente, rápidamente se volteo y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vieron el furioso rostro que le pertenecía a Mika. "Ha!" Rió nerviosamente y colocó su brazo tras su cabeza, "Lo siento…"

Ella se sonrojo ligeramente, "Dios, creo que te estas muy cómodo aquí, no? Dijo cruzando sus brazos.

" Supongo que yo…. Yo solo quería tomar un baño, lo siento"

Oliendo el aire ella lo vio asqueada, "Realmente necesitas un baño y urgente". Ella dijo molesta. "Cuando estés listo, dame tu ropa para poder lavarla, te voy a dar la ropa de Goku cuando acabes" Le ordenó mientras caminaba escaleras arriba, Goku rápidamente la siguió yendo directo al baño.

Mika encendió el agua y dejo que la tina se llenara de agua caliente, hecho algunos aceites de baño al agua haciendo que el aire se llenara de la esencia de varias flores tropicales. Goku esperó pacientemente mientras la veía tomar algunas toallas, jabones, el shampoo y entregándole la ropa de júnior.

"Gracias" dijo sonriendo, "No hay de que"

Ella lo dejó en el baño y en el momento en que la puerta se cerró se quitó el resto de su ropa y prácticamente se tiró a la tina.

"Ahhh…. Perfecto…" susurró

Dejó que su cabeza reposara en el borde de la tina, dejando que el agua caliente relaje sus adoloridos músculos.

Suspirando confortablemente cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa decorando su rostro.

-------------------------

Ella tenia el cabello suelto esa noche, unos mechones decorando su joven rostro y que llegaban hasta por encima de sus ojos. Él sonrió, sus ojos eran tan grandes y brillantes. Reflejaban la luz de la luna del lago que los rodeaba. Había empezado a entender lo que decían las personas cuando una mujer era realmente hermosa, Chichi lo era, sus ojos, su sonrisa y la graciosa cosa que su nariz hacia cada vez que se reía, le gustaba ver su sonrisa o solo mirarla a ella.

"Goku?" le preguntó, "Si?" él rápidamente miró a otro sitio para que no descubriera que la estaba mirando durante todo el rato que estuvieron callados.

"Te gusta ser mi esposo?" Ella le preguntó

Él parpadeo y la miró, " Claro que me gusta, tu cocinas excelente" Dijo sonriendo, sin embargo la sonrisa desapareció cuando vio su triste rostro.

"Es…. algo….malo…?" le preguntó, la jovencita no lo miró, sus pies solo miraban sus pies en el agua.

"Sabes lo que las parejas casadas hacen?" "Además de vivir y comer juntas?"

Goku se detuvo "Debe haber más?"

Ela sacudió la cabeza y suspiró tristemente, volteando su cabeza en otra dirección solo para que Goku no pueda ver su rostro.

"De repente me equivoqué al forzarte a casarte conmigo…" Dijo suavemente mientras se levantaba, tomo sus botas y se encaminó hacia el bosque. Goku rápidamente imitó sus acciones y la siguió, "Qué te hizo decir eso?". Preguntó confundido

"Ya no importa Goku, vamos a casa." La jovencita respondió y continuo caminando directamente, "No, dime, dije algo malo?"

"No, no dijiste nada malo." Respondió con un tono molesto de voz.

"Entonces que tiene de malo?" preguntó confundido, desesperado ahora, no le gustaba la forma en la que hablaba. "Chi?" repitió, ahora corría en círculos alrededor de ella, tratando de encontrar su mirada sin embargo seguía mirando tercamente frente a ella.

"Vamos Chi, puedes decirme!"

Ella se detuvo, "Quieres saber?" "De verdad quieres saberlo?" Su voz se tornaba más fuerte y su rostro mas molesto. Goku se detuvo de inmediato ahí mismo y tragó, "Por qué siempre te desesperas cada vez que intento besarte o tocarte?!"

Goku la mira de una forma extraña.

"Por qué siempre te aterras cuando solo te toca la cadera?!" Lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus tristes ojos, "Por qué no me puedes besar normalmente… o mejor aun, por qué no me besas?!"

Goku retrocedió unos pasos, "Yo…" Esto no se lo esperaba, "Dime Goku, con toda honestidad, dime, realmente te gusto por ser la chica que soy o solo por qué cocino bien?!"

"No, bueno, tu –eres- una buena cocin-." Chichi lo interrumpió, "Eso es todo, solo quieres ser mi esposo porque soy una buena cocinera!" Lagrimas caían de su rostro mientras volteaba frente a él y comenzaba a caminar velozmente hacia su casa, "Debí saberlo, Soy tan estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!"

Goku alzó una ceja, sus pies la perseguían pero su mente aun retenía su molesta confusión, "Chicha? Espera!" La llamó y cuando finalmente la atrapó, la tomó del brazo y la detuvo, "no había acabado de hablar aun…" Dijo dándose cuenta de su cara llena de lagrimas, "A mi no solo me gustas porque eres una excelente cocinera, me gustas porque eres graciosa, tu risa es graciosa, cuando tu sonríes yo también siento que lo quiero hacer y sabes que cada vez que sonríes tu nariz hace una cosa graciosa? Eso también me gusta, Siempre vuelvo a casa por ti Chi, siempre. No por la comido, sino por ti!"

Ella lo miro a trabes de las lágrimas derramadas en su rostro, sus ojos ahora estaban llenos de una pequeña esperanza, "De verdad?"

Goku asintió y sonrió, "Si!" Dejó salir una risa nerviosa mientras colocaba su mano detrás de su cabeza, "De repente no se lo que los esposos hacen juntos, pero puedo aprender no? Tu me puedes enseñar."

Chicha sonrió, "Estas seguro que quieres?" Le preguntó dulcemente. Él asintió, "A pesar de que eso signifique que a veces tenemos que besarnos? Y te tengo que tocas en lugares donde no estas acostumbrado a que te toquen?. Él alzo una ceja, "…Lo intentaré?"

"Lo harías?" Sus tristes ojos habían por fin desaparecido, ese feliz brillo que siempre tenia en los ojos había regresado, "Si eso te hace feliz, entonces no haré"

Chichi arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, soltando sus botas en medio de ambos, "Muchas gracias." Al menos lo intentaria no? Mejor algo que nada. Ella rápidamente dejó de abrazarlo y tomo sus manos, "Vamos, regresemos a casa rápido!" Ella corrió y jaló a Goku con ella.

---------

Llegaron a la casa, "Chichi, qué estas …" Goku trató de preguntarle confundido pero ella rápidamente lo interrumpo callándolo colocándole un dedo en la boca, su joven esposa sonrió y apagó todas las luces de la casa, luego tomó su mano nuevamente y corrió subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Goku todavía seguía confundido, solo había dejado salir una risa incomoda cada vez que ella reía con emoción, emoción la cual él se preguntaba, solo incrementó su curiosidad el extraño comportamiento de su joven esposa.

"Bueno," ella cerró las cortinas y prendió la luz de una de las lámparas de la cama, "Siéntate." Le ordenó dulcemente, Goku hizo lo que le pidieron y la miró con sus grandes y curiosos ojos. Sentándose junto a él tomó una de sus manos en una de las de ella, "Qué estamos haciendo?" finalmente preguntó él.

"Estamos tomando nuestra primera lección de esposos!" Ella respondió simplemente.

"Ah…" Se detuvo, "Y que es eso?"

Una sombra de rubor apareció en sus mejillas, "Bueno..."respondió, "Comencemos con besarnos." Los ojos de Goku se hicieron mas grandes aun, "Besarnos?" Preguntó nervioso, su esposa asintió.

"Esta bien, solo nos besamos y luego nos vamos a dormir!"

"OK…" Dijo él, una larga e incomoda pausa se creo entre ellos, Goku peleaba duramente para no separarse de ella, realmente tenia que acostumbrarse a estar tan cerca suyo, "Solo sigue lo que hago." Finalmente dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y moviéndose mas cerca de él, sus labios presionados uno contra otro, sin saberlo el se movió hacia tras, haciendo que se recostará en sus brazos mientras veía como se acercaba cada vez mas a él.

"Bien, solo sigue lo que hago…."

Él cerró sus ojos y se detuvo, sintiendo su rostro moverse cada vez mas cerca al de él, en solo segundos, Su nariz tocó la suya por un instante y su tibia aliento le hizo cosquillas a sus labios. Quería asustarse, cada vez ella estaba mas cerca! Por qué gente casada tenia que estar tan cerca uno del otro, cual era la gracia de eso? Su mente continuaba preguntándose lo mismo una y otra vez pero en cuanto sintió sus labios tocando los suyos brevemente sus ojos se abrieron en un instante… . y el mundo al parecer se detuvo.

Ella se retiró por un momento, esta vez sus labios volvieron a los suyos y se quedaron por más tiempo, presionando sus delicados y dulces labios sobre los suyos. Él parpadeó, sus ojos aun abiertos desmesuradamente pero sus otros músculos mucho más relajados, un extraño sentimiento empezó a sentirse en su cuerpo, esto le estaba haciendo sentir un extraño cosquilleo y una calidez interior.

Chicha volvió a sentarse, sus ojos estaban abiertos y estaba sonriendo, "Quieres intentarlo nuevamente?" Le preguntó, aun inclinándose hacia él, tocando sus labios por tercera vez, sus labios se encontraban brevemente una y otra vez. Entonces ella empezó a besar su labio inferior una pocas veces, volviendo con el superior y forzándolo a abrir la boca.

Los ojos de Goku aun estaban abiertos, la veía moverse, su mente finalmente hablándole nuevamente, 'Qué está haciendo? Qué me está haciendo?' pensó en cuanto su lengua se movió en su boca y comenzó a acariciar la suya, sintió como si cayera ahí en ese mismo momento, su lengua moviéndose alrededor, bailando en su boca y mientras ella hacia eso, su cuerpo se volvía loco, su mente divagaba, ese calido sentimiento en su cuerpo se volvía cada vez mas caliente haciéndolo perder el aliento. No paraba, ella continuaba haciendo esa pequeña danza con su lengua, sus manos uniéndose con las de ella torturándolo mientras se movían a su rostro y lo jalaban cada vez mas cerca y hacia el beso cada vez más profundo.

Los minutos parecieron pasaron y Goku se estaba volviendo loco, Chichi seguía haciendo su salvaje danza en su boca mientras el luchaba para mantenerse calmando.

Luego… ella se detuvo y me apartó. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Goku parpadeó, "Lo siento…" ella dijo y se movió tímidamente, "Me emocione." Dijo, "Ya podemos parar." Chicha se levantó y solo se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Goku con la suya, halándola hacia la cama nuevamente, "Qu-" Él la interrumpió poniendo su rostro cerca para axial comenzar a besarla, de la misma manera en la que ella lo había hecho, abriendo su boca e introduciendo su lengua.

Ella se acostó no terminando el beso, forzando a Goku a acostarse también. Su beso nunca se detuvo, sus manos aun sostenían su rostro mientras continuaban con su largo y dulce beso.

"La cena está lista! Ya estás listo?!" una voz gritó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos haciéndolo prestar atención. "Qu…" él parpadeó y miró alrededor, "Chi…"

Se detuvo y miro alrededor confundido, se encontró en una frió baño en la tina de su tátara, tátara nieto.

Un sueño… o mejor aun, un sueño de su memoria.

Él suspiró y tocó sus labios por un segundo, aun podía sentir los labios de su joven esposa tocando los suyos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno amigos hasta aquí llega el segundo capitulo, como ven cada vez se pone mas interesante... los recuerdos de Goku no lo van a dejar tranquilo…. Y por si acaso no es lemmon… creo que no lo hay en todo el fanfic… ¡! No se olviden el fic es de Wynora!!

Es su pequeña obra de arte ¡!

Son 10 capítulos… así que ya faltan menos.. jeje… nos vemos en el próximo capitulo… que es mucho mejor…creo que cada capitulo supera al otro…

Muchas gracias por los reviews… stoy segura que Wynora va a estar muy feliz que su fanfiction tiene una excelente aceptación ¡! Nos vemos el próximo capitulo ¡!!


	3. Chapter 3

Memories

Capitulo 3

Aquí está el tercer capitulo, como verán con cada capitulo la historia se pone mas interesante!!! Wynora si que hizo un buen trabajo….

Aquí les dejo la continuación….

-----------------

Estaba sentado en la mesa mientras Mika seguía ocupada colocando la comida frente a él, "Huele delicioso". La halagó mientras silenciosamente comenzaba a comer, "Es bueno saberlo" Mika dio mientras se sentaba a comer también.

La cena transcurrió silenciosa, esta vez, demasiado, Goku no estaba comiendo su comida rápidamente, no estaba haciendo ningún sonido desagradable mientras comía y sus ojos parecían estar en otra parte y no masticando la comida que estaba en la mesa.

"Estas bien?" Mika le preguntó luego de verlo por algunos minutos, Goku miró hacia arriba y asintió con la cabeza, "Si, todo está bien." Le respondió y volvió a comer, comía pacientemente todo.

"Pareces …. Un poco diferente…." Mika continuo, comiendo un poco ella también.

"Lo estoy?"

Mika asintió, "No estas hambriento? O no te gusta la comida?" Goku rápidamente negó con la cabeza, "Estoy bien! Y también lo está la cena, tan buena como siempre!" él sonrió y continuo comiendo, Mika suspiró y decidió dejarlo así.

Una vez que acabaron Goku la ayudó poniendo los platos en el fregadero, luego se dio cuenta que no lavaba los platos, solo los ponía en un lugar que parecía un cajón de cocina común y corriente, lo cerraba y en cinco segundos lo abría y todo salía limpio. Ella continúo haciendo esto un par de veces más y todos los platos y ollas estaban limpios y ahora en sus respectivos lugares.

'Chichi adoraría tener una maquina igual a esa? Goku pensó mientras recordaba como Chichi odiaba tener que lavar los platos. Se quedó mirando a la cocina mientras Mika limpiaba la mesa.

"Voy a salir un rato." De repente dijo y salio de la casa antes de que Mika pudiera decir palabra alguna-

Mika paró de hacer sus quehaceres y miró en dirección a la puerta, 'Eso si es extraño…'

Goku detuvo su vuelo una vez que encontró un verde campo abierto; el aterrizó y se recostó en el verde gras. Sus ojos miraban el azul cielo de arriba, sus pensamientos volaban hacia ella nuevamente, su esposa…Chichi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miró hacia arriba, mirando aun confuso, todavía estaba usando su ropa y mirando la posición de sus brazos recordó que ahí Chichi se había quedado dormida.

Se sonrojó ligeramente y tocó sus labios cuando recordó lo que habían hecho por unas cuantas horas en la noche. Si hubiera sabido que besar podía ser muy emocionante, graciosos y que encendía mucho su curiosidad, lo habría intentado hacia ya mucho tiempo. Sonriendo saltó de la cama y bajó las escaleras. Encontrando a Chichi de espaldas mientras preparaba el desayuno. Se detuvo y miró su espalda mientras preparaba para ambos un gran desayuno para comenzar el día.

Volteando ella sonrió tímidamente, "Buenos días." Dijo, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa por parte de él, "Tienes hambre?" él asintió, las palabras de alguna manera eran difíciles de encontrar.

"Bien!"Ella exclamó y colocó una gran porción de comida en la mesa, "Anda y ayúdame" volteando hacia el resto de comida empezó a llenar la mesa en unos minutos. Goku se sentó y comenzó a comer su desayuno ansiosamente. Buscando a cada rato su mirada, ella sonreía mientras comía su pequeña porción de desayuno.

"Estuvo genial, Chi!" Dijo mientras se tocaba el estomago, "Bien."Chichi dijo y empezó a lavar la gran ruma de platos de la mesa, Goku se quedó en su lugar y la veía moverse alrededor. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo ponían nervioso y al mismo tiempo incomodo. Algo dentro de él había cambiado y no sabia que eres y ni si quiera si eso era algo bueno. Pero una cosa era cierta, mientras veía a su esposa moverse de un lado a otro, ese sentimiento se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, cerca de ser excitante.

Eso lo hizo acercarse a ella, una extraña urgencia de estar con ella todo el tiempo pareció obligarlo a estar en la cada, sin moverse lejos de ella mas que unos centímetros.

Luego de que termino él se le acercó, su nariz oliendo ese adorable perfume que su cabello tenia, algo que empezó a notar la noche anterior. Amaba ese aroma y se encontró mas cerca de ella mientras su nariz se enterraba en es espeso cabello negro.

Algo era seguro, ese sentimiento que había empezado a crecer dentro de él las últimas horas, no era tan malo…. Por lo menos cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Ella se volteó, y se sobresalto al hallarlo- tan- cerca suyo, "Hola…" dijo tímidamente, él sonrió, "Hola."

Él se apoyó en ella, sus labios tocaron los suyos y otro apasionado beso lo siguió. El sentimiento crecía mas fuerte, más cálido, haciéndolo marearse, sus piernas temblaban y su boca solo quería más y más de ella.

Impresionada por ese repentino beso, le tomó un poco de tiempo a Chichi responder el beso, finalmente ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él la presionó contra el lavabo de la cocina, ellos permanecieron en esa posición por lo que pareció una eternidad. Ambos sin querer detener, sus labios juntos por el resto de día, o mejor por el resto de sus vidas.

Lamentablemente, tuvieron que separarse mientras Chichi se movió lentamente, sin notar que un pequeño reclamo había escapado de los labios de Goku. "Tengo que hacer la lavanderia." Chichi dijo sonriendo, "luego... tengo que empezar a hace el almuerzo." Terminó mientras subía las escaleras.

Goku la siguió por toda la casa, viéndola y cada cierto tiempo deteniéndola para compartir un beso por algunos minutos.

La hora del almuerzo había acabado y Goku no había salido de la casa en todo el día. Ellos hablaban, reían, se besaban, hablaban, reían y se besaban nuevamente. No siendo capaz de resistirse a la jovencita de cabello negro, que ahora llamaba su esposa, mientras la noche empezaba a caer, el se notó impaciente para que ambos volvieran a la cama.

Durante todo el día, estuvo imaginando cual podría ser la lección numero dos, no podía imaginarse que sea tan emocionante como la primera lección.

"Ya estas cansada?" Goku le preguntó cuando estaban los dos solos en la tarde, Chichi acababa de lavar los platos y ahora finalmente se había sentado a leer su libro favorito. Ella lo miró extrañada, ·…Uhm…no aun?".

"Podemos ir a la cama temprano!" él sonrió y delicadamente tomo su mano con la suya, poniendo la su mano sobre la suya, "Además,"el sonrió, "Quiero saber cual es la lección numero dos" Chichi sintió que sus rodillas se volvían débiles en cuanto el empezó a sonreír, un sonrojo empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas, "Esta bien…" ellos empezaron un pequeño y corto beso cuando el de pronto la jaló y sonrió de emoción.

"Entones vamos!" él gritó y corrió a trabes de la casa, apagando todas las luces y corriendo de vuelta a ella, la cargó y subió las escaleras corriendo, entrando al cuarto él la sentó en la cama, prendió la lámpara que estaba al costado de la cama y cerró las cortinas, la puerta del cuarto y finalmente se sentó junto a ella.

Chicha parpadeó, los roles habían cambiado rápidamente en solo un día, "Entonces, cual es la lección número dos?!" él sonrió y se sentó frente a ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron, "Yo… no creo que estemos…. Preparados para la lección dos todavía." Ella susurró y se sonrojó nuevamente.

"No lo estamos?! Preguntó confundido, "Yo lo estoy!" dijo y una sonrisa apareció nuevamente en su lindo e infantil rostro, Chichi se detuvo y algo comenzó a crecer en su garganta en algún lugar.

"Entonces cual es la lección numero dos?" el preguntó pacientemente.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, sus ojos no se atrevían a mirar los suyos, "Es sobre hacer el amor." Ella dijo silenciosamente, "Hacer el amor?" él alzo una ceja, "Yo creí que hacer el amor – era- besarse…" él tartamudeó, "Bueno, es parte de eso." Chicha dijo, "Hacer el amor… bueno… es difícil de explicar."

"Tengo tiempo." Él sonrio. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, "Bueno…" Sus dedos habían buscado la forma de llegar a su regazo y ahora jugaban incomodas con la tela de su vestido. Claramente, ella estaba teniendo un momento difícil al explicarle a Goku lo que la lección número dos era. Ella se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente, casi tratando de forzarse finalmente a dejar salir lo que la estaba poniéndola nerviosa e incomoda.

"Tenemos que estar desnudos." Ella lo soltó, Goku parpadeó, él nunca había tenido problemas por estar desnudo, "De verdad?"

Chichi sintió que quería golpear su cabeza contra la pare, nunca había imaginado que tratar de explicarle a Goku lo que realmente significaba hacer el amor fuera tan difícil, lo que las personas debía hacer cuando hacían el amor.

"Qué tal si solo comenzamos besándonos?" él dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, Chichi se sonrojó, a él realmente le gustaba besarse, "Y, parte de la segunda lección, podríamos terminar haciendo el amor?" le preguntó ya moviéndose cada vez mas cerca de ella, "Qué tal eso?! Le preguntó después de no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de ella.

"Eso suena como un plan…" Ella se volteo hacia él, con su rostro aun muy sonrojado. "Quieres…" estuvo a punto de decir pero unos labios la interrumpieron mientras sus manos se movían detrás de su cabeza y él la acercaba cada vez mas durante el beso.

Ella se sentó derecha durante el beso, sus manos tocando su rostro y bajando lentamente hacia su pecho, brevemente abriendo sus ojos para ver su reacción, esperando que él no saltara hacia atrás mientras movía sus manos mas debajo de se gi, Unos días atrás él hubiera saltado de pánico y le hubiera preguntado en un tono de voz agudo que rayos hacia.

Pero… sorpresivamente el no lo hizo, de hecho, ella lo pudo sentir que él dejaba de respira cuando ella hizo eso, ella delicadamente se movía cada vez mas abajo hasta que se detuvo justo arriba de su… ella se sonrojó, sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta que el estaba deteniendo sus ansioso beso.

Si embargo el no terminó el beso, no se movía lejos de ella, en lugar de eso, él mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y respiró de una manera normal. Se sorprendió que con solo un día ella pudiera hacerle tantas cosas. Una traviesa sonrisa curvó sus labios, en cuanto se dio cuenta que él le iba a permitir hacer lo que cualquier pareja de recién casados hacia.

Ella movió su cabeza por dentro, mandándola directamente hacia su meta y escuchando a las alentadoras palabras que su mente le repetía, ella continuo a hacer lo que debió haber hecho al comienzo de la lección número dos.

Sus dedos descendieron hasta su cinturón, sin saber si estaba lo correcto. Delicadamente deshizo el nudo y lo removió se su gi, rápidamente retornando su atención a su gi.

Su respiración se hacia mas pesada mientras ella suavemente le quitaba la parte superior de su gi, girando hacia su polo azul se lo sacó por encima de su cabeza, tirándolo en el piso. Él abrió los ojos y la miró profundamente, sin saber que estaba haciendo al mover sus dedos sobre su musculoso pecho. Sus ojos miraban sus propios dedos, notando su mirada ella miró hacia arriba y le sonrió dulcemente, se movió hacia arriba y le dio un corto beso tranquilizador.

Sus dedos descendieron por su musculoso estomago, deteniéndose en la parte de arriba de sus pantalones, ella sonrió, sin saber como demonios le iba a sacar los pantalones, pero afortunadamente, ella no se tuvo que preocupar por eso, ya que él se paró y el mismo se sacó los pantalones dejándolo con nada mas que sus boxers. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando lo vio de pie frente a ella en un par de boxers, ella rápidamente se volteó y se levantó, besándolo mientras lo atraía hacia ella.

Él detuvo el beso, "Tú también tienes que estar desnuda, verdad?" le preguntó

Ella se detuvo y asintió, empezando con su vestid mientras ella silenciosamente se lo quitaba y dejaba que el vestido cayera alrededor de ella y que cayera al suelo. Él la miró y sonrió dulcemente, viéndola moverse hacia su brasiere, desabrochándolo y dejándolo caer al piso, dejándola ahora con nada más que su truza.

Goku la jalo cerca de él para otro beso y dejo que sus manos vagaron por su desnuda espalda, ella se inclinó hacia él, presionando su pecho con el suyo. Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente al sentir sus pechos presionados contra el suyo, la misma calida sensación que sintió en su estomago se elevó, se sentía como algo que hervía en su interior, haciéndolo temblar, su respiración se volvió tensa y la necesidad de tenerla cerca contra él ahora se volvía mas fuerte.

Las horas pasaron, consistiendo en nada más que dejar que sus manos vagaran por sus cuerpos desnudos. Lo que Goku y Chichi experimentaron esa noche fue algo que siempre permanecerá con ellos, algo que ambos mantendrán cerca de sus corazones.

La manera que sus dedos delicadamente tocaban su piel, u otra parte de su cuerpo, esa sensación especial de calidez que sentía en su estomago volvía hacia él cada vez que la tenia cerca. Cada vez que lo tocaba de la manera que solo ella podía.

Ella era capaz de ponerle el mundo de cabeza, hacerlo sentir que podía conquistar el mundo sin sudar. Chichi, su Chichi, su esposa, ahora sabia a lo que se referían todos con la palabra amor. Y él sabia que nadie era capaz de mostrarle el verdadero significado del amor de la forma que Chichi lo hacia.

La forma en como lo hizo y como lo hacia.

Esa noche se unieron, dos amantes unidos por primera vez.

Una vez que la noche llegaba a su fin, dos jóvenes amantes compartian una mirada de amor, " Me gustó mas la lección dos que la primera." El joven guerrero le dijo a su esposa, Chichi rió cansadamente, " a mi también." Ella dijo y lo besó

"A mi tambien…."

--------------------------------------------

Bueno amigos este es el tercer capitulo de la historia de WYNORA ¡!!! Un poco de lime….(Blush) jeje…bueno me demoré un poco porque tenia un examen,..pero aquí se los dejo… creo que el cuarto capitulo lo tendre en un par de dias ¡!! Nos vemos …

Y muchas garcias por los reviews ¡!! Wynora estará encantada cuando le cuente que su fanfiction les gusta … ¡!!


	4. Chapter 4

Memories

Capitulo 4

Aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo!!!!

Como ven… cada vez los recuerdos persiguen mas a Goku… se arrepentirá de haber dejado tanto tiempo a su familia???.. Se arrepentirá de no haberle tomado la verdadera importancia que requerían?? …. Jaja… parece novela… pero… bueno... es verdad… cada vez los recuerdos se vuelven mas y mas tristes… yo comencé a leer la historia riéndome y todo... y acabe llorando… bueno... no les adelanto nada aun…

Aquí está

-----------------------

Capitulo 4, Una nueva vida

Si había una cosa que Goku nunca disfrutando haciendo, era ir de compras. Realmente odiaba el hecho de ser arrastrado por una mujer y ser usado como un burro de carga cada vez que salían de una tienda. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, siempre estuvo sorprendido como las mujeres en su vida tenían la habilidad de arrastrarlo a ir.

Él siguió a la joven esposa de su nieto alrededor mientras ella vagaba por el centro comercial de ciudad Satán. Niños gritones corrían alrededor como locos entre los adultos que solo tenían ojos para las ventanas de las tiendas.

Un par de brillosos ojos azules estaba mirando un vestido exhibido en una de las tiendas. Aplaudiendo con las manos juntas ella sonrió, era un vestido de verano azul con líneas como espaguetis colgando de uno de los hombros del maniquí.

"Es hermoso…"él oyó que Mika susurraba mientras él finalmente la acompañaba adentro. El estaba lleno de bolsas y cajas llenas de ropa y aquí y allá algunos productos alimenticios. Suspirando el miró al vestido, habían estado comprando durante todo el día. Y a Mika se le habían acabado las capsulas para poner las bolsas de compras. Haciendo que Goku caminara con tantas cajas y bolsas en sus manos, que le era difícil ver sus pasos. Ya había golpeado a una anciana, se había tropezado con un par de niños y casi se había roto el cuello cuando trataba de subir las escaleras.

"No crees…" Él pensó que había escuchado susurrar a Mika, pero la atención de Goku fue a parar a un mar de personas caminando alrededor de ellos. Frente a ellos estaba un pequeño grupo de adolescente, riendo y luciéndose frente a una mesera. No muy lejos de ahí se podía escuchar a otras tres chicas riéndose mientras los chicos seguían.

Jóvenes parejas caminaban alrededor con sus brazos ya sea en sus brazos alrededor uno de otro o de la cintura, o sus manos juntas en un fuerte agarre. Sus ojos en los de su pareja la mayoría del tiempo mientras pasaban la multitud.

Madres cargando a sus hijos, regañando a sus hijos mayores cada vez que gritaban o corrían lejos de ella.

"Derreoente deberia …." Oyó a Mika en la distacia nuevamente. Dejando las bolsas en el piso, estiró espalda mientras continuaba viendo a la multitud.

La verdad, a él nunca le había gustado estar en medio de un lugar tan lleno de gente. Dejando las bolsas en el piso estiró su espalda. Sin embargo, si disfrutando viéndolos reír y vivir sus vidas.

Una pequeña sonrisa aprecio en su rostro mientras veía a un niño gritar de alegría luego de que su madre le diera un cono de helado. Justo detrás de ellos una pareja caminaba, el hombre cargaba unas cuantas cajas, bueno, cajas que la mujer le había tirado en los brazos.

Él sonrió al ver la cara de frustración y pánico del hombre. La mujer lo detuvo cuando llegaron a una ventana que partencia a una tienda de bebes.

Goku parpadeo y volteo su cabeza ligeramente, él vio la emoción en el rostro de la joven mujer mientras veía a través del vidrio. Tomando de la mano a su novio lo arrastró hacia la tienda, Goku estaba seguro que había escuchado un gritito de sorpresa viniendo del hombre.

---------------

"Qué tal este?" Chicha le preguntó mientras sostenía en el aire un pequeño traje azul. "No crees que el lindo Goku?"

"Uhm... claro..." el respondió dudando, sentado en una de las sillas colocadas contra la pared de la tienda. Rodeado de cajas y bolsas que estuvo cargando por las últimas horas.

De verdad que estaba aburrido.

"Oh y mira este otro!" él oyó a su esposa gritar nuevamente, si, nuevamente. Él miro nuevamente mientras veía otro pequeño trajecito que su esposa sostenía.

Él solo sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, sabiendo muy bien que una mirada de desinterés por parte de él la haría molestarse.

Y el – no- quería que Chicha se molestara.

Unas semanas atrás Chicha comenzó a comportarse un poco diferente de lo usual. Por ejemplo, ya no tarareaba cada vez que hacia los quehaceres de la casa. Ella había dejado de leer por el contrario pasaba incontables horas en el sofá durmiendo, sus hábitos alimenticios había cambiado desde no comer casi nada a comer casi tanto como Goku.

Sus cambios de humor… sus cambios de humor, eso era horrible!

En un momento estaba sonriéndole dulcemente, dándole besos en la mejilla y después se ponía como una bomba de tiempo caminante. Él no sabia que se le había metido tan de repente, el se encontraba caminando alrededor con cáscaras de huevo todo el día. Y había tratado de hacer tantas cosas para complacerla cada vez que estaba en molesta que casi creyó y a pesar de eso lo intentaba, todavía aguantaba que le gritara al final del día.

No fue hasta que ella dijo, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y con sus grandes ojos negros brillando, que estaba embarazada.

Él no sabía que significaba eso…

Entonces, luego que se ella se volvió a molestar, finalmente se lo explicó.

Iban a tener un hijo.

Eso lo sorprendió y le pareció extraño, como rayos habían hecho que pasara eso?

Ahí fue donde ella se desmayó, el se asustó e intentó recostarla en el sillón lo mas delicadamente posible y esperó hasta que despertara. Cuando ella despertó, parecía que se había calmado y se tomó un tiempo para relajarse y explicarlo exactamente que había pasado, que iba a pasar y como iba a influenciar sus vidas en el futuro.

Claro que partes de su historia lo habían espantado, pero al final no podía dejar de estar emocionado. El creyó que era porque el entusiasmo de ella lo contagiaba.

Él la miraba ir por incontables cosas para bebes que la tienda tenia. Sus ojos fijos en los grandes ojos de ella mientras examinaba todos y cada uno de los artículos que ella tomaba. Sus labios se curvaban en una hermosa sonrisa cada vez que encontraba algo lo suficientemente bello para su hijo.

Esto era lo que lo hacia que valiera la pena quedarse a su lado mientras caminaban dentro y fuera de varias tiendas, con las manos llenas de cajas y bolsas. Sus sonrisa, su felicidad… lo hacia feliz. Y eso le gustaba

El miraba como su barriga crecía lentamente, asombrado que de verdad ahí estuviera un criatura. Una criatura humana… un niño, que era su hijo, el no podía dejar de reír de una manera tonta cada vez que pensaba en eso.

----------------------

"Entonces, como se ve esto?" Mika le preguntaba entusiasmada. Ella lo había arrastrado hacia una tienda por si sola y decidió probarse el vestido que había visto en la ventana momentos antes.

"Se ve bien…" le respondió

"Seguro? Quiero decir, se ve como…"

Su voz desapareció cuando a la distancia pudo ver a unos jóvenes padres caminar hacia la tienda. Frente a ellos un cochecito con un pequeño niño durmiendo en su interior.

-----------------------

"Chi?" Goku recién había entrado a la cocina con un hambriento estomago, era la hora de la cena y ya estaba empezando a tener hambre. Pero, en cuanto llegó a a la casa el normal olor de una muy buena cocinada cena no estaba.

La cocina estaba vacía y Goku frunció el ceño un poco, estaba hambriento y esperaba que cuando entrara a la cocina pudiera sentarse y comer su cena.

"Chi?" la llamó, "Estoy en casa!"

Él parpadeó al momento de no escuchar respuesta alguna y caminó por la cocina directamente a la sala. Encontrando a su esposa sentada en el piso frente a su sofá, respirando con dificultad,

"Chi? Estas bien?" le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el sofá, encontrándola a Chichi en el medio de un circulo húmedo.

Él alzó una ceja, "Qué hiciste Chi? Te mojaste? Le preguntó confundido.

Ella frunció el ceño a través de su difícil respiración, mirándolo con una mirada molesta.

"Donde… estabas? Le preguntó calmadamente, ignorando su pregunto anterior. Goku sonrió nerviosamente, "En el bosque, estuvo pescando y entrenando un poco, volé en la nube voladora y luego regresé" sonrió tímidamente esperando que se calmara.

"Y por qué no…." Ella tomó un respiro profundo mientras cerraba los ojos, " Viniste para el almuerzo?"

Sus ojos se abrieron al momento en que ella dijo eso, "Almuerzo?" él rió nerviosamente, "Creo que comer el pescado que había atrapado me hizo olvidar volver a casa para el almuerzo… lo siento"

Ella suspiró y cerró sus ojos, movió sus manos arriba del sofá y se apoyó para levantarse. Goku miró la húmeda mancha en donde ella estaba sentada, "Qué pasó Chi?"

"Son Goku!" ella le gritó haciéndolo retroceder del temor, "Como te atreves a dejar solo por – tanto- tiempo?!"

El retrocedió mientras ella se le acercaba, todo el tiempo con sus manos sosteniendo su gran vientre.

Tomando sus mano, "Lo siento Chi, perdí la noción del tiempo…"

"Y mientras tu perdías la noción de tu precioso tiempo, divirtiéndote y todo, yo estaba aquí –llamándote -¡" Chichi le gritó

"Por qué me llamabas?" le preguntó mientras estaba contra la pared.

"Por qué? Te voy a decir por.." Un gritó continuó mientras ella caía. "Chi?!" Goku rápidamente la tomó sus hombros, "Qué pasa?!"

"Estoy – teniendo- al bebé tonto!!!" le gritó mientras lo sacaba sus manos de sus hombros, " Estoy teniendo a – tu – hijo!"

"Qué?! Ahora?!" Goku se horrorizó, "Vas a tener al bebé ahora?!"

"Si!!!" ella gritó

"Entonce.. Qué… qué hago?!" él le pregunto asustado mientras veía a su esposa doblarse de dolor nuevamente. Él tomó su mano y la ayudó a ir hacia el sofá. Ella aguantaba la respiración todo el tiempo. Su rostro con una agonizante mirada mientras sus brazos seguían alrededor de su vientre.

"Vamos…" ella respiró difícilmente y apuntó su mano hacia el closet detrás de ella, "Toma mi bolso y llévame al hospital" Su esposa susurró.

"Esta bien!" él corrió hacia el closet y lo abrió, tirando casi todo lo que encontraba solo para notar la bolsa que estaba colocada estratégicamente frente del closet. "Lo tengo!" exclamó feliz y tomó el bolso y corrió hacia su esposa.

"Esta bien, ahora déjame levantarme y podemos…" ella fue interrumpida inmediatamente después de que Goku la cargara en sus brazos y la sacará dirigiéndose rápidamente fuera de la casa, "G-Goku bájame!" Chichi le gritó pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió otro terrible dolor pasar por su cuerpo.

"Nube voladora!" Goku casi sollozó al momento de escuchar a su esposa gritar nuevamente de dolor, la nube llego rápidamente y Goku saltó sobre ella, "Al hospital mas cercano, - ahora- ¡" Goku le ordenó y la nube rápidamente obedeció.

"Por las siguientes dos horas la nube voló por el aire con Goku sosteniendo a su esposa con su vida, tratando de calmarla cada vez que gritaba de dolor. al segundo en que la ciudad apareció a su vista el rogó para que su nube fuera mas rápido, esta llegó al hospital y Goku saltó de la nube y corrió hacia el hospital.

"Mi esposa esta teniendo un bebé!!!" él gritó al momento de pisar el hospital. Todos los presentes parecieron asombrados y se quedaron callados, viendo que su esposa estaba resoplando.

Mirando alrededor aterrado al ver que nadie si quiera se paraba o decía algo, "Qué les pasa?!" el gritó furioso, cargando a su esposa un poco mas alto, "Mi esposa va a tener un bebé! Repitió furioso y caminó hasta la entrada del hall del hospital. "Alguien ayúdela!" gritó mientras Chichi gritaba nuevamente.

"Señor," Una anciana enfermera caminó hacia él y Chichi, "Por favor cálmese, no hay porque preocuparse de nada mas ahora. Ella esta en buenas manos, si quiere, puede ponerla en una de las sillas de ruedas que tenemos ahí" ella señaló a la pared con cuatro sillas de ruedas que reposaban junto a la pared, "Entonces la enfermera llevará su esposa a –"

"No!" Goku dijo, frunciendo el ceño, "Yo la voy a llevar a donde sea que tenga que ir, usted solo ayudela!"

"Señor." Goku miró a la enfermera frente a él, "Yo la voy a llevar…" Él repitió mientras volteaba hacia un enfermero que había llegado junto a ellos, "Donde sea que tenga que ser llevada, puedo llevarla y lo haré."

Hubo silencio entre las enfermeras, que fue rápidamente interrumpido por un fuerte gemido que venia de Chichi quien enterraba su rostro en su pecho y ennovia sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuello.

Finalmente las enfermeras aceptaron y guiaron a Goku hacia la habitación, el la puso colocó en la cama con un poco de resistencia y la brazo fuertemente. Él pasó horas a su lado, tratando de calmarla, ignorando sus rabietas, sus acidas palabras hacia casi todas las personas que estaban en la habitación.

Al momento que gritaba, los toros trataban de mantener su respiración lo mas calmada posible. Preparándola para otro golpe súbito de dolor que estaba por venir.

Nunca se había sentido tan inútil como se sentía ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar mientras alguien que el quería mucho pasaba por tanto dolor.

Sus ojos reposaban en su rostro mientras el tomaba su mano todo el tiempo, ignorando el fuerte dolor que le dejaba en la mano cada vez que gritaba de dolor. el casi no le prestaba atención a las personas rodeándolos, solo vio un poco confundido cuando el doctor se sentó frente a las piernas abiertas de Chichi.

Su confusión fue rápidamente remplazada por preocupación cuando su joven esposa gritó de dolor nuevamente.

"Qué RAYOS crees que hago?! Le gritó al doctor cuando el le dijo que pujara y respirara otra vez.

"Cállese!" le gritó a la enfermera cuando le dijo que dejara de pujar por un rato.

"Deje de tocarme!" le gritó a otra enfermera que trataba de limpiarle la frente sudada con una toalla húmeda y fría.

Goku estaba segura que lo mas probable era que no podría usar su mano derecha otra vez, por lo menos, no de la manera correcta. Chichi la sostenía con toda su alma, al final, apretando la vida de su mano.

"Esto duele tanto!" ella gritó y lagrimas finalmente cayeron por su rostro, haciendo que Goku se asustará un poco, verla pasar por tanto dolor era mas de lo que podía soportar, pero verla llorar también…. . Él tomo su mano izquierda y la coloco en su frente, delicadamente acariciándola mientras ella luchaba para que pasara. Él la miraba fijamente cada vez que gritaba de dolor, la miraba llorar cuando de repente.

El sonido del llanto de un bebé llegó a los oídos de ambos.

Las lágrimas de Chichi fueron inmediatamente remplazadas por una mirada de felicidad mientras Goku volteaba y veía al doctor cargar a su hijo.

"Lo…hiciste…"Goku susurró a su esposa mientras veía al niño farfullar cuando lo ponían en su estómago. Chichi rió mientras tocaba a su hijo, con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro.

Goku parpadeó cuando las enfermeras se llevaban a su hijo llorando nuevamente, envolverlo en una manta y colocarlo nuevamente en los brazos de Chichi.

"Lo hicimos Goku…" Ella lo miró, "Ya eres papá Goku." Le dijo con una sonrisa y con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"Wow…" él le dijo al bebé quien finalmente había dejado de llorar.

"Mi hijo."

---------------------

"Gohan…." El susurró y miró hacia arriba

"Que dijiste Goku?" Mika le preguntó mientras ponía las últimas cajas en el asiento trasero del carro.

Goku parpadeó ligeramente y volteó hacia Mika quien esperaba por su respuesta. Mirando alrededor un poco, el suspiró y finalmente sonrió, "Nada." El caminó al carro y se sentó en el asiento de pasajero.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo…. Creí que me iba a demorar mas…pero aquí lo tienen… completo…. ¡!!

Cada vez se pone mas interesante…. Ya solo faltan seis capitulo y termina… ¡!!

Ya le comente a Wynora que su fic esta teniendo una buena acogida en español ¡!! Espero que le manden mensajes… ¡! Su fic es genial…

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo… que ya estará muy pronto… ¡!

Nombre del próximo capitulo …. **"Welcome back?"**


	5. Chapter 5

Memories

Aquí el quinto capitulo, ya estoy por la mitad… ya solo faltan cinco capítulos mas y se acaban…. Buuu…. Me encanta esto de traducir…

Bueno… aquí les dejo el capitulo

-----------------

Capitulo 5, Bienvenido?

Habían sido dos días desde que retornó de Yadrat, dos días desde que conoció a un extraño joven de cabello lila, dos días desde que había escuchado sobre los androides que llegarían dentro de tres años.

Y dos días exactamente desde que finalmente había escuchado a su esposa susurrar su nombre en cuanto el entrara a su casa después de haber estado tanto tiempo lejos.

Dos días, desde que ella le dirigió alguna otra palabra.

Él vio a su hijo descansar en el fresco gras bajo el abrasador sol. Una sonrisa despreocupada adornaba el rostro del niño, disfrutando del calor que provenía del sol. Recién habían terminado de pasar tiempo jugando alrededor del lago luego de haber entrenado en la tarde. Piccolo había permanecido en las sombras de un árbol no muy lejos de ellos, viéndolos a cada rato y cuando Gohan dejaba salir una que otra sonrisa.

Goku recordó el momento cuando él y su joven y pequeña familia estuvieron juntos nuevamente. No fue de la manera en la que se lo imaginaba, la verdad, su hijo si voló a sus brazos a abrazarlo tan rápido como pudo. Le había dicho que lo había extrañado mucho y que no esperaba por pasar tiempo con él.

Pero su esposa se había quedado helada en el lugar donde lo había visto, solo susurrando su nombre y no creyendo lo que veía.

Él había caminado hacia ella, la había abrazado y le había dicho lo mucho que la había extrañado. Ella no le había devuelto el abrazo, no dijo nada, solo le sonrió incapaz de esconder la tristeza que había detrás de todo.

Él le tuvo que preguntar que era lo que la molestaba, si ella estaba bien, él había querido pasar tanto tiempo con ella y contarle todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos años en los que estuvieron realmente lejos uno del otro.

Pero el tiempo no le dio esa oportunidad, su hijo reclamaba toda su atención siempre. Durante la cena, durante la noche. Hubiera estado mintiendo si diría que le molestaba estar con su hijo toda la noche, el adoraba hablar y reír con su hijo. Tontear con él en el sofá de la sala, riendo y contando chistes.

Qué padre no disfrutaría estar con su único hijo?

Cuando caía la noche Chicha ya estaba profundamente dormida en su cama cuando el finalmente podía acostarse. Él la veía dormir siempre y cuando sus ojos se lo permitieran, una vez que el sueño lo vencía y finalmente lo dejaba por la mañana. Su esposa ya se había levantado y ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

El tiempo nuevamente le había ganado, Piccolo estaba en la puerta de la casa segundo después de haber acabado el desayuno. Y antes de saberlo, estaban entrenando todo el día sin parar. Una vez que hubieron vuelto para la cena y la comieron, ambos se quedaron dormidos y se fueron a la cama.

Ahora estaban sentados en el lago, disfrutando del sol y del tiempo libre que finalmente tenían.

Goku suspiró y se paró

"Piccolo." Goku dijo, "Puedes entrenar a Gohan por lo que queda del día?

Goku le sonrió a su hijo y despeinó su cabello, "Voy a casa, a ver si tu mamá necesita mi ayuda… en algo."

Gohan levantó una ceja confundido, "Esta bien?"

Antes de que Gohan pudiera decir algo, su padre ya había desaparecido.

"Necesito aprender ese truco…" Gohan murmullo mientras miraba alrededor.

-----------------

"De verdad Goku, estoy bien haciendo esto yo sola." Mika le dijo asegurándole mientras le quitaba la cesta de ropa de las manos de Goku. "Solo anda afuera, entrena un poco o haz algo… no es lo que a los Son les encanta hacer? Ella le sonrió dulcemente mientras caminaba hacia la lavadora.

Goku suspiró y encogió los hombros, volteando y saliendo. Tomando un gran respiro de aire fresco en cuanto salía.

Él caminó un poco, mirando las aves y las otras formas que vida que habitaban en el bosque alrededor de la pequeña casa.

Una vez que llegó al lago se sentó cerca de este, se sacó sus botas y metió los pies en el agua helada. No podía recordar cuando era la ultima vez que había hecho eso, mayormente el solo hacia eso cada vez que salía a caminar con Chichi.

----- ---------

"Chi?" Goku la llamó en la cocina al momento que aparecio en la casa. Se dio cuenta que ella no estaba en la casa, "Chi?" la volvió a llamar mientras caminaba hacia fuera de la casa y daba vueltas alrededor de la casa, a través de los jardines.

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente al encontrar los jardines vacíos, "Chi?" la llamó nuevamente mientras caminaba al arroyo que corría alrededor de su casa. A la distancia la pudo ver, sentada al borde del arroyo, sus botas a su costado mientras descansaba sus pies descalzos en el arroyo.

Sonriendo él caminó hacia ella, "Aquí estas!" exclamó feliz mientras la alcanzaba y se sentaba junto a ella.

"Qué estas haciendo?" Chichi le preguntó sorprendida mientras lo veía sacarse las botas y colocaba sus pies descalzos en el arroyo junto a los de ella.

"Viéndote" el respondió simplemente, sonrió y descansó en sus brazos.

"No deberías de estar entrenando?"

Él alzó los hombros, "Creí que todavía los androides van a llegar en tres años, estoy seguro que nada terrible va a pasar si paso algún tiempo contigo en esos tres años… verdad?

Eso pareció asustarla un poco, porque lo vio boquiabierta.

"Espera… entonces tu… dejaste a nuestro hijo solo con el monstruo verde?!" ella chilló y saltó, tirándole un montón de agua al Goku.

"Bueno, Piccolo es bueno ahora." Dijo Goku después de sacudir su cabeza. "No, esto no es bueno! Él necesita volver aquí y estudiar! Entrenar contigo? Puedo soportarlo, entrenar con ese mounstro? Yo creo que no!!" ella le gritó agarrándolo del cuello y teniendo su rostro a centímetros del de ella. "Ahora anda y trae a mi hijo y has que vaya a la casa a estudiar!!"

"Pe...Pero Chi..." Goku gimoteó, pero su esposa sacudió su cabeza y lo tomo del cuello aun mas cerca haciendo que sus narices rozaran

"Nada de peros Goku! Yo ten..." ella continuo gritándole, pero Goku no pudo dejar de sonreír tontamente mientras la veía gritar sobre las necesidades de la educación de su hijo. La vio fruncir el ceño, vio que su nariz hacia el mismo movimiento gracioso cada vez que fruncía el ceño y se dio cuenta que había extrañado eso de ella.

"Y de – que – rayos te estas riendo?!" le gritó nuevamente.

Él se encogió de hombros, se sentó derecho y sonrió, "Te extrañé." Dijo súbitamente, ganándose otra mirada de sorpresa por parte de su esposa.

"Qué?" le preguntó

"Te extrañé." Le repitio.

Alejándose y retrocediendo ella negó con la cabeza, "Increíble..." susurró.

"Qué? Acaso no estoy permitido a extrañarte? Le preguntó

Ella parpadeó

"Que pasa? Goku le preguntó confundido, estaba mal al decirle la verdad? A ella le encantaba cada vez que él le decía que le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella o algo parecido, eso era antes de que muriera durante la batalla contra Radditz.

"Nada." Chichi dijo y suspiró. Goku noto que se veía triste, mientras veía un riachuelo del arroyo que estaba junto a ellos.

"Chi?" él se movió mas cerca a ella.

"Has estado lejos por tanto tiempo Goku…" ella susurró, con las lagrimas formándose en sus ojos, "Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de volver a tenerte en casa nuevamente…" la ultima frase salio con una susurro de su boca y a Goku se le dificultó mucho escucharlo.

"Qué te hace pensar eso? Le preguntó un poco sorprendido.

Ella se mantuvo en silencia después de haber tomado un gran respiro, no dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de agua.

"Chi?"

"Yo también te extrañé Goku." Dijo súbitamente, con sus tristes ojos viéndolo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Eso hizo que se ganara una gran sonrisa por parte de él, "Bien!" dijo él y se volvió hacia el arroyo, metiendo sus pies en el agua nuevamente.

"Quieres venir conmigo?" le preguntó con una sonrisa, ella asintió e imitó sus acciones.

El tiempo que pasaron juntos consistió en Goku contándole todo lo que había tenido que pasar, desde su batalla con Vegeta, hasta la batalla con Friezer y como pasaba el tiempo en el planeta Yaddrat y lo que aprendió allá.

Ella lo escuchaba, de vez en cuando lanzaba un grito apagado cuando el le contaba lo que pasaba durante las batallas. Sus pequeñas manos hallaron las de él y descansó su cabeza en su hombro.

Y en lo que pareció una coincidencia, junto después de que Goku había terminado de contarle todo, su hijo volvió a casa hambriento. Chichi se retiró a la casa para preparar la cena la cual fue comida en silencio.

Y cuando finalmente llegó el tiempo de ir a la cama, Goku finalmente pudo abrazar a su esposa en un cálido abrazo y hacerle el amor toda la noche.

---------------------

"Goku?!" Mika gritó nuevamente y Goku la hallo parada en la cima de una roca con sus manos en sus caderas, "Deja de soñar despierto y ven a cenar ahora!"

Goku se levantó y rápidamente agarró sus botas, "Ya estoy viendo!" él le dijo y una vez que tuvo sus botas nuevamente en sus pies ambos caminaron de regreso a la pequeña casa.

"Qué te pasa y por qué sueñas despierto últimamente? Mika le preguntó mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa, "Cada día parece mas que solo eres capaz de soñar despierto por horas y nunca acabar! Y me cuesta volver a tener tu atención."

Goku se encogió de hombros, "Yo este…." Mika tenia razón, nuevamente se dio cuenta que de hecho había estado pensando en el pasado, en el tiempo que pasó con su familia y amigos. Mayormente con su familia, Gohan y Chichi. La extraña parte era que estaba empezando a pensar en los pocos momentos que tenia con su esposa y su hijo, momentos que fueron dejados atrás en el fondo de su mente.

"Goku?!" Mika le preguntó molesta, "Ves?!" Lo estas haciendo de nuevo!" ella exclamó, "Deberías verte cuando sueñas despierto, podrías terminar caminando en algo sin siquiera notarlo." Dijo con una voz cantarina

Goku solo rió por lo bajo mientras llegaban a la casa, en cuanto la puerta se abrió él fue bienvenido con el dulce aroma de una gran y buena preparada comida. En ese momento, nada lo podría separar de lo que estaba tendido frente a él.

La comida.

------------------------------------

Hasta aquí tienen el quinto capitulo, este es un poco mas corto, ¡!! Como verán ya solo faltan 5 capítulos mas y se acaba... ¡!!

Que pena... pero al final verán que la historia es re cool ¡!!

Aquí le dejo el adelanto del capitulo 6: " What?"

Jeje... nos vemos el próximo capitulo ¡!!


	6. Chapter 6

Memories

Aquí está el sexto capitulo ¡! Cada vez mas se pone mas interesante ¡!!

Y ya nos estamos acercando al final…. Estoy segura Que Wynora estará muy happy de saber que por fin acabe de traducir su fanfic ¡!

Bueno no los aburro mas …..

-----------------------------

Capitulo 6, "Qué?"

"Estás asustado?" Chicha súbitamente le preguntó mientras él se sacaba el polo para unírsele en la cama. "De qué?" Goku le respondió simplemente mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella y recostaba su cabeza en la almohada.

"De qué?!" Chicha preguntó ridículamente, "De que crees tonto?!" ella acabó un poco molesta.

"En dos días vas a luchar contra Cell?!" ella se hecho a la cama y suspiró, "En caso de que lo hayas olvidado…." Ella murmuró y le dio la espalda.

Goku suspiró y puso una de sus manos en su cadera, "Chi…" él susurró y se movió mas cerca de ella, "No hablemos de Cell, por algunos días mas, esta bien?" le preguntó. Reposando su cabeza en la almohada de allá y abrazándola cerca de su cuerpo.

"Entonces, prometes que volverás luego de los juegos?" ella susurró luego de algunos momentos de silencio.

No hubo respuesta, solo un suave ronquido proveniente de su esposo. Ella frunció en ceño un poco, resistiéndose a levantarlo y hacerle que le prometa que regresará. Pero, ella solo se quedó ahí recostada, esperando a que el sueño le gane.

Nunca notó que sus ojos estaban abiertos, nunca se dio cuenta que él había endurecido su abrazo.

Como podía hacer una promesa como esa….

Como podía prometerle algo que no sabia si pudiera cumplir con la promesa?

Ella nunca se lo perdonaría.

------------------------------

"Soñando despierto nuevamente? Mika le preguntó con un poco de molestia en su voz. Ellos habían estado comiendo el almuerzo y Goku había acabado uno de sus muchos platos de comida, de hecho, su estomago estaba completamente lleno.

El sonrió avergonzadamente y fingió una largo bostezo, "Eso siempre me paso luego de haber comido una gran comida, me da sueño." Él mintió.

"Si claro…" Mika se levantó y junto los platos sucios, las ollas y casi todo que había sido usado para preparar el almuerzo.

"Tengo que admitir," Mika dijo, "Que yo también he estado soñando despierta cada vez que frecuentemente en estos días."

Goku alzó la mirada y la veía poner todo en el lavaplatos.

"Recuerdo las pequeñas cosas que Goku y yo hicimos antes de que se vaya, las pequeñas cosas que me hacen extrañarlo mas y mas conforme pasan los días." Ella continuo, sin saber si Goku la escuchaba.

"Supongo que pasa cuando empiezas a extrañar a la persona que amas tanto. Te das cuentas que la vas a extrañar siempre… y para siempre." Ella se detuvo, "Luego, empiezas a imaginar como es que vas a ser capaz de seguir con tu vida sin esa única persona a tu lado. Eso solo hace que el sufrimiento sea peor.

Sus voz se apagó, Goku podía adivinar que por el sonido se su voz que estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

------------------------------------

Veía a su hijo dormir sonoramente en su cama, como si estuviera completamente inconsciente de lo que iba a suceder en las próximas horas. En una horas iba a tomarse a cabo finalmente la batalla contra Cell, la batalla finalmente comenzaría y Goku tenia una fuerte presentimiento que la batalla de uno a uno entre Gohan y Cell seria la que determinaría el futuro del planeta entero.

Goku no se sentía mal por poner eso en los hombros de su pequeño hijo, había sido testigo del poder que al parecer su hijo escondía a todo el mundo. Y Goku sabia que este poder, una vez liberado, salvia al planeta de Cell.

"Vas a estar bien…" Goku susurró mientras se paraba de la silla del cuarto de su hijo y dejaba atrás la oscura habitación. El volteó al corredor directo hacia su propia habitación, para hallar a su esposa, dormida profundamente en su cama.

Mientras el se desvestía un millón de pensamientos volaban por su mente, pasaron sus recuerdos de los últimos nueve días y esperó que todos y cada uno de esos días hubieran sido felices, o por lo menos, para recordarlos.

Acostándose en la cama el miró fijamente hacia el techo, sin pensar en lo que podría ocurrir el día siguiente, sin pensar en como ganarían la batalla. Solo pensando en como su familia pasaría los próximos días. Esperando que sean capaces de ser felices.

Un movimiento que vino de su esposa lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, ella se movió sobre su sitio hacia el otro lado, todavía durmiendo profundamente.

Un mechón de su cabello cubría su dormido rostro, el se movió hacia su lugar y la miró, moviendo el mechón de cabello de su rostro,. Sus dedos tocando su nariz mientras recordaba ese gracioso movimiento de su nariz cada vez que fruncía el ceño o reía. Él rió suavemente mientras ella arrugaba la nariz en su sueño, sin saberlo moviendo sus dedos de su rostro.

El sonrió un poco mientras veía como un suspiro salía de sus labios, un largo silencio continua a esta acción solo con Goku mirando a su dormida esposa. El miraba su rostro, su cuerpo cubierto so una delgada sábana, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiro.

Moviendo sus manos hacia sus hombros por debajo de la sábana Goku dejó fuera desde su brazo hasta su cadera. Tomándola de una lado al otro, ganándose un suspiro por parte de su esposa. El besó su frente y dejó que su brazo la acariciara por un largo rato.

"Goku?" ella habló entre dientes, "Ya es la hora?" le preguntó, bostezando un poco y estirándose, "No, todavía hay bastante tiempo para dormir." Él susurró.

Ella negó con la cabeza, "Ya no quiero dormir mas."

Con eso él la beso, sus manos buscando la forma de volver a su lado mientras el continuaba acariciándola. Ella lo besó, sus pequeñas manos yendo hacia su rostro, tomando su rostro mientras lo acercaba a ella.

-------------------------------------

Goku suspiró mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de dos plazas que le pertenecía de Goku Júnior y su esposa.

Frotándose la cabeza mientras los recuerdos regresaban a esa noche, la noche en que hicieron el amor por última vez en los siguientes siete años que siguieron a esa noche.

Sentándose derecho él estiro su espalda y se sacó las botas, y el esto de su ropa. Se metió bajo las sábanas, bostezó y cerró sus ojos.

Una tenue sensación nauseabunda residía en su estomago, el se dio cuenta que casa vez que pensaba en ella esa sensación volvía. Y mucho después, esa sensación no tenía cuando irse.

Él se mantuvo despierto tirado en su cama durante la noche, flashes de imágenes de su esposa, sus dos hijos y sus amigos pasaron por su mente.

La sensación que había sentido cuando venció a Buu y retornó al cuidado de Kami. Sus hijos y su esposa corriendo hacia el con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Y él no se podía sentir más feliz al saber que podía darle la bienvenida a su hijo menor con los brazos abiertos nuevamente. La alegría iluminó su corazón y no pudo esperar más tiempo para pasar más tiempo con el niño.

Él se estaba confrontando a todas las cosas que se había perdido en esos siete largos años. Un recuerdo que nunca tendría seria el nacimiento de su hijo menor, como el niño había llegado a ser el súper Sayajin mas joven que hubiera habido.

Goku estaba orgulloso de eso…

Recordando como todo había pasado desde que había retornado, un montón de imágenes de su familia y amigos pasaron por su mente. Cada vez que recordaba los momentos graciosos que había compartido con ellos su estomago daba un revoltijo y su corazón latía con más fuerza.

Él se detuvo en un recuerdo que debía ser el más desconcertante de todos, el recuerdo de una fiesta hecho por Bulma cuando Goku había vuelto después de haber estado fuera por siete años.

Primeramente ella preparó un gran barbeque, al cual Goku llegó tarde. Que terminó con una Chichi gritándole y una buena reprimenda por parte de Bulma.

Claro que Bula había insistido en hacer otra fiesta en la cual ella y Chichi ayudaban con los preparativos.

Bueno, la parte en la que Chichi ayudaba era en llevar a Goku con ella y llevarlo principalmente a tiempo.

Él sonrió.

---------------------------------------------------

"Viniste!" Bulma exclamó feliz, y abrazó a Chichi en un gran abrazo. Ella miró a Goku quien se encontraba junto a su esposa con una sonrisa avergonzada, "Dios... Oh mió.., te las ingeniaste para traer a ese esposo tuyo contigo." Le dijo con una voz de burla, haciendo sonrojar a Goku.

Al momento en que entraron el los terrenos de la fiesta, Gotten corrió hacia Trunks quien estaba sentado sobre uno de los parlantes. Él inmediatamente se unió a su mejor amigo en una risotada y desaparecieron en una esquina.

Goku miró todo el salón, encontrando a su hijo mayor que ya había llegado con Videl.

"No es dulce?" oyó decir a Bulma, al notar que Goku veía a su hijo mayor, "Creo que esta es su tercera cita oficial?" ella se preguntó pero no esperó por una respuesta pues caminó por el salón hacia los demás invitados.

Había cambiado la idea original de la primera fiesta, en vez de hacer un barbeque, decidió hacer solamente un buffet. Que estaría ahí casi todo el día, había un área de baile en un lado del salón mientras en el otro lado estaba el mismo jardín interior que el padre y la madre de Bulma habían construido años atrás.

Piccolo estaba sentado bajo un arbol en su usual posición, sus brazos y piernas cruzada y sus ojos cerrados. Pero, sus orejas escuchaban rastreaban todo el salon y estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedia.

Vegeta estaba sentado solo en una de las mesas situadas en el medio del salon, con sus brazos cruzados y parecia un poco molesto. Sin embargo, Bulma lo habia convencido otra vez mas de quedarse en contra de su voluntad. Esto hizo que Goku sonriera.

"Eres tan linda!" oyó decir a Bulma, quien estaba cargando a la pequeña Marron y estaba jugando con ella. Al mismo tiempo Nº 18 la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras estaba recostada contra una pared.

Gohan no estaba lejos de ella, él miraba a Krillin, Yamcha y Mr. Satán in otro buen partido de Poker.

Goku recordó que Yamcha le había dicho que Mr. Satán podía no ser muy bueno luchando (comparado con el resto de peleadores de la habitación.), pero el si era realmente bueno ganándoles en una ronda de Poker.

La fuerte risa de victoria que provenía de Mr. Satán se escuchó por todo el salón y estuvo seguida rápidamente de un gruñido por parte de Yamcha, Mr.Satan rió por segunda vez saltando y quitándole todas las fichas de Yamcha y moviéndolas hacia su lado de la mesa.

Goku rió nuevamente y finalmente decidió unírseles en el circulo, su esposa finalmente había seguid a Bulma por la mesa del buffet hablando sobre la comida que esta dispuesta en la mesa.

"Oye Vegeta!" él exclamó feliz mientras se acercaba a Vegeta por su mesa y fue saludado por un fuerte exclamación.

Las horas pasaron y consistieron en risas, Goku jugó alrededor del grass con su hijo menor y con Trunks por un rato. Luego la pequeña Marron se les unió, mientras Goku, Gotten y Trunks trataban de hacerla reír haciéndole caras graciosas.

Cuando la noche empezó a caer lentamente Marron estaba dormida profundamente en los brazos de su madre, la partida de Poker había acabado mientras Mr. Satán caminaba con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, mostrando las fichas ganadoras cada vez que alguien le hablaba.

Goku se sentó en una de las mesas una vez que terminó de comer, había estado corriendo alrededor del salón por horas y no había hablado con ninguno de sus amigos. Luego se su gran cena él finalmente se sentó y continuo viendo a todos alrededor del salón.

Esta vez, sus ojos cayeron en su esposa. Ella estaba ocupada lavando los platos sucios que él y Gotten había dejado de usar, insistiendo en que ella los dejaría limpia para luego de que Bulma había intentado detenerla.

Mientras se movía a la cocina Goku notó que no solo él la miraba. Vio a Yamcha parado cerca de ella, ayudándola en todo momento y haciéndole chistes.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yamcha siguiera a Chicha a la cocina y luego cuando regresaron, él oyó su risa y vio un ligero sonrojo en su rostro mientras los dos caminaban por la mesa de buffet.

Goku alzó una ceja, 'Desde cuando ellos se llevaban tan bien?" él se preguntó, siguiendo todos los movimientos de Yamcha mientras ayudaba a chicha con los platos sucios.

Ella rió nuevamente y esta vez lo golpeo en el brazo, "No lo harías!" Goku escuchó claramente esta vez y vio que otra vez un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. "Deja de decir eso!"

"Como podría?" cada vez que lo digo te hace reír y tu sabes como amo escucharte hacerlo. Él oyó a Yamcha.

Goku se aclaró la garganta y se sentó derecho.

Él dijo qué?

---------------------------------------------

Oh!!! My god ¡! Ya voy por el capitulo 6 ¡! Ya me faltan solo 4 capítulos mas por traducir…. ¡! Wynora me ha dado un par de concejitos para lo que resta de la traducción y los voy a seguir.. ¡!!

Muchas gracias por los reviews ¡!!

Y bueno… que genial… que Wynora haya leído sus reviews… y esta muy feliz por eso ¡!!!

Ya muy pronto les traeré el capitulo 7 ¡!

Aquí el nombre del siguiente capitulo: "No worries"


	7. Chapter 7

Memories

Capitulo 7

Ya solo tres capítulos mas…. Cada vez es mas interesante.. ¡!! Ya falta poco para el desenlace ¡!!

Sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capitulo 7

-------------------------

Capitulo 7, "No te preocupes"

Una vez que la noche cayó la fiesta empezaba a acabar, Krillin y su familia fueron los primeros que se fueron. Inmediatamente después de sentarse junto con Goku en su mesa, recordando viejos chistes y riéndose de ellos.

Rápidamente Tien y el maestro Roshi se les unieron para recordar sus días de gloria.

Goku notó que Yamcha aun seguía al costado de Chichi haciendo chistes y riendo.

Inmediatamente después de que una muy molesta Nº 18 le ordenara a Krillin irse a casa con Marron, Krillin saltó y estuvo salio de la fiesta en unos segundos.

No mucho después Tien y Chaos se fueron junto con el maestro Roshi y así Goku terminó sentado solo nuevamente.

Gohan se sentó junto a su padre y suspiró feliz, sentándose en su silla con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Videl y su padre se habían ido unos minutos antes y desde ese momento Gohan no contener esa sonrisa tonta que tenia en el rostro, aparentemente Videl y él había pasado un tiempo a solas mientras la noche llegaba.

"Por qué sonríes?" Goku le pregunto con la misma sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

"Oh.. nada." Gohan se sonrojó mientras sus ojos miraban el techo.

Goku rió y movió la cabeza, mirando el reloj bostezó, era hora de irse. Estaba empezando a aburrirse…

"Donde esta tu madre?" es hora de regresar a casa, no crees?" Gohan suspiró y asintió, "Esta con Yamcha." Él dijo, señalando a chicha sentada en la mesa son Bulma y Yamcha.

Parecían estar hablando de algo muy serio, Bulma y Chichi escuchaban muy de cerca lo que sea que Yamcha estuviera diciendo. La mano de Chichi sobre la de él….

La mano de Chichi sobre la de él….

"Qué?" Goku parpadeó.

"Que pasa papi?" Gotten le preguntó mientras se estiraba en el regazo de su padre y se sentaba, frotando sus ojos una vez que estuvo sentado cómodamente.

"Nada…" Goku le dijo, sus ojos aun fijos con la mano de su esposa sobre la de su amigo de la infancia.

"Papá?" Gohan le preguntó esta vez, "Qué pasa?"

Goku dejó de ver el agarre de manos que su esposa parecía compartir con Yamcha.

"Solo me preguntaba por qué… este." Él tragó nerviosamente, no completamente seguro de saber de donde venia eso, "Tu madre."

"Si…?" Gohan volteo a ver a su madre con Yamcha, "Qué le sucede?" no encontrando nada extraño.

"Bueno…. Desde cuando ellos… tu sabes, se llevan tan bien?" él preguntó señalando a Yamcha y a Chichi.

Gohan se encogió de hombros, "Luego de que murieras la noticia del embarazo de mamá difundió, Yamcha ofreció su ayuda" su hijo respondió, "Luego de eso se volvieron muy unidos, él incluso estuvo el día que Gotten nació."

Goku parpadeó, "De verdad?" un pequeño pinchazo de algo lo golpeo en el estomago. Y solo se intensificaba cada vez que miraba a Yamcha. Goku no sabia exactamente porque sentía ese pinchazo en el estomago, pero sabia que definitivamente no merecía eso.

Su buen amigo – pudo – ver nacer al hijo mejor de Goku nacer.

"Si, el nos ayudó mucho. Me dijo que no era necesario que yo tuviera el rol de padre cuando mamé estuvo embarazada y se acerca el día del nacimiento." Gohan rió por lo bajo, "Me alegró que estuviera ahí, yo no tenia ni idea de que hacer."

Goku suspiró y volteo hacia Gotten, que se había quedado dormido en su regazo descansando su pequeña cabeza en su pecho. Nuevamente Goku se confrontó con la dolorosa realidad de no haber estado para su familia cuando Gotten había nacido. Arrepintiéndose de no haber podido hacer las cosas con Gotten de la misma manera en que las hizo con Gohan cuando era un bebe.

En cambio, alguien más lo había ello por él.

De repente Goku recordó las fotos de Yamcha cargando a un Gotten bebé por los aires. Ambos con enormes sonrisas en el rostro, cuando las vio por primera vez en las paredes de su casa no le pareció extraño. De hecho, estuvo aliviado de encontrar que sus amigos y Chichi seguían manteniendo en contacto cercano luego de lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, Yamcha nunca estuvo cuando Goku regresó, no había recordado visitarlo luego de haber regresado. Lo cual, ahora Goku pensó, que era algo raro… eran amigos, no es así?

Él aclaró su voz nuevamente y se levantó, cargando a Gotten cerca de él siendo cuidadoso de no despertarlo mientras caminaba hacia su esposa.

"Hey Chi?" le preguntó, ganándose su atención de inmediato, al momento en que lo vio movió su mano lejos de la de Yamcha y sonrió, "Si?"

"Tenemos a alguien que necesito ir a la cama." Él dijo con una sonrisa y con su cabeza señalando a su hijo mejor que dormía en sus brazos sonoramente.

"Claro!" Chichi se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla de Yamcha, "Tu sabes donde encontrarme." Le dijo mientras Yamcha solo le daba una triste sonrisa.

Gohan rápidamente se les unió mientras Chichi tomaba uno de los brazos de Goku, "Gracias por todo Bulma."

Bulma también se levantó y abrazó a Chichi, "Deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido:" le dijo y le sonrió a Goku, "No Goku?" Bulma le preguntó mirando al Sayayin, Goku solo asintió con una sonrisa, "Te visitaremos pronto." Le dijo y retrocedo. Gohan colocó su mano en el hombro de su padre y en unos instantes, estaban de vuelta en su propia y calida casa.

---------------------------------------------

Despertando de un profundo sueño Goku lentamente se sentó derecho, frotándose el adolorido cuello.

Él suspiró y se frotó la cabeza. Recordando esa extraña sensación que apuñó su estomago la misma tarde hace muchos años atrás.

Recordó ver a Chichi hablando luego de haber retornada. Como tarareaba silenciosamente mientras cargaba a Gotten a su cama y lo abrigaba.

No diciendo mucho él y Chichi se acostaron en la cama juntos, ella se quedó dormida rápidamente junto a él, sin embargo Goku no podía dormir.

Algo lo estaba molestando y necesitaba deshacerse se esa sensación.

-----------------------------------------------------

Levantándose de la cama silenciosamente, el salio de la cama y rápidamente pero silenciosamente se puso la ropa salia de la casa en minutos. Viendo la oscuridad del cielo arriba de él suspiró, necesitaba habla con su buen amigo llamado Yamcha.

No se molestó en saber donde encontrar Yamcha ya que uso su tele transportación. Inmediatamente después de que sus pies tocaron suelo solidó se halló parado en la casa de Bulma, en el mismo salón donde la fiesta había tomado lugar.

"Mira, Yamcha, no puedes hacer nada." Oyó claramente decir a Bulma, volteo y los vio en sentados en la misma mesa.

Yamcha lucia derrotado con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y sus ojos sobre la mesa frente a él.

"Tu mismo te pusiste en esta situación, te lo advertí." Bulma continuo, sin notar a Goku.

Pero Yamcha si se dio cuenta y permaneció callado, sus ojos lentamente mirando hacia Goku. Bulma siguió su mirada, "Goku?" dijo en tono de sorpresa y se levantó. "Qué estas haciendo aquí?" le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia él, "Te olvidaste de algo?"

Goku sonrió, "Si lo hice, olvidé pasar un rato con Yamcha" dijo, "Al parecer Chichi apartó toda su atención casi todo el día."

Bulma contuvo el aliento, "Bueno… quien son yo para detenerte a pasar un rato con él?" le preguntó y salio hacia la puerta del salón.

Un largo silencio continuo luego de que Bulma cerrará la puerta. Ninguno de los hombres dijo algo mientras se mantenían en su sitio.

Goku se aclaró la garganta, encontrando extremadamente difícil estar en la misma habitación con Yamcha, se sentía incomodo…. Se sentía mal.

"No está pasando nada…"Yamcha finalmente dijo, sentándose en su silla.

Goku se mantuvo en silencio.

"Solo somos amigos…" él continuo, "Nada más."

Goku respiró profundamente, "De alguna manera algo me dice que no es eso."

Yamcha se encogió de hombros, "Qué quieres que te diga?" rió silenciosamente, "Otra cosa que el hecho que se que debí quedarme con ella la primera vez que la vi. cuando tenia once años."

Goku parpadeó, "Qué quieres decir?"

Yamcha sonrió, "No re voy a mentir Goku, ella me importa mas de lo que debería."

Una ola de esa misma sensación desconocida pasó por el cuerpo de Goku al momento en que dijo eso, imágenes de la mano se esposa sobre la de Yamcha seguían apareciendo frente a él, su sonrojo, su risa y su brillante sonrisa todas que fueron ocasionadas por Yamcha aparecieron en su mente.

"Pero." Yamcha interrumpo sus pensamientos, "Ella nunca serás mas que eso."

Yamcha se paró frente a su asiento y caminó directamente hacia Goku, "Esa mujer se será fiel por el resto de su vida, su corazón siempre te va a pertenecer y no importa a donde vayas o cuanto te tardes en regresar, Chichi siempre te esperará." Él sonrió, "Nada en este puede detenerla de hacer eso."

Con lo dicho, palmeó el hombro de Goku y caminó fuera del salón. Goku se detuvo y parpadeó un par de veces, repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras que Yamcha recién había dicho.

-----------------------------------------------

Luego de eso Goku y Yamcha casi no se volvieron a hablar, reconocían la presciencia uno del otro, hablaban durante cada fiesta que era celebrada por sus amigos, pero nunca se volvieron a ver fuera de eso.

Eso le dolió un poco al pensar, y darse cuenta que había perdido una amistad sin hacer nada.

Chichi nunca se enteró que había hablado con Yamcha esa noche, había vuelto y se acostado en su cama con su durmiente esposa. Abrazándola mientras lentamente caía dormido, tratando de olvidar esos recuerdos que concernían a ella y a Yamcha.

No solo Yamcha se había distanciado de Goku, con el tiempo el también perdió todo contacto que tuvo con Chichi y sus hijos. La última cosa que había escuchado de Yamcha era que se había convertido en un jugador de baseball de la selección nacional y se había convertido en una estrella, y había llagado a casarse con una mujer y comenzar su propia familia.

-----------------------------------------------

hasta aqui el septimo capitulo !! espero que les haya gustado.. ya estamos casi en los finales... tres mas... y se acaba-. !!!!

para los que speraban una gran pelean entre Goku y Yamcha... pues... no ... esa no es la personalidad de Goku... verdad.. ademas Yamcha sabia de antemano... que es algo imposible !!!

el proximo capitulo ya esta casi listo... es mi favorito.. !!! por eso me dio mucho gusto traducirlo !!

gracias por los reviews !!!

Wynora esta muy feliz por el avance de su historia !!!

Capitulo ocho, Do you ...


	8. Chapter 8

Memories

Aquí ya está el octavo capitulo!! Que por cierto es mi preferido…. ya verán porque ¡!!

Bueno Wynora me dijo que no actualice el fic tan rápido… y bueno…es lo que estoy haciendo…. Aunque ya los tengo traducidos… todavía no los subo….

Bueno aquí esta el octavo…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 8, Tu...

Mientras los meses pasaban, el día del regreso de Goku júnior estaba cada vez mas cerca. Y el comportamiento de Mika durante los días, variaban desde la felicidad y la emoción por el retorno de júnior, a la tristeza y el silencio casi todo el día.

Parecía que ella estaba preocupada por varias cosas, las preocupaciones la abrumaban casi todo el tiempo y algunas veces el enfado y el resentimiento hacia júnior se unían a su estado de preocupación en su mente. Odiaba pensar que su esposo tenia una batalla contra probablemente alguien mas fuerte y con la criatura mas poderosa que el mundo haya lidiado con.

Bueno, desde que Mika hubiera nacido.

Goku tenía plena confianza en su joven nieto, confianza que el buen entrenamiento dado por parte de Kai seria necesaria para que Kodak sea derrotado.

Pero había fallado al no poder darle a Mika el consuelo necesario cada vez, imaginaba que las mujeres nunca dejan de sentir eso. Estar preocupadas era lo que hacían de más.

Era lo que Chichi hacia la mayoría del tiempo cuando se estaban preparando para alguna batalla que esperaba por ellos.

"No entiendo porque se tuvo que unir con Vegeta Jr. en el entrenamiento de Kai!" ella de repente durante el almuerzo, haciendo que Goku casi atragantara con la pierna de pollo asada que estaba comiendo.

"Es que molesta mucho, sabes? Vegeta Jr. es un arrogante, estas definitivamente seguro que puede vencer a Kodak aun sin entrenamiento! Por qué Goku insistió en reunirse con el de todas maneras?"

Goku tragó fuertemente y tosió un poco, "Para refuerzos?" dos fuertes luchadores son siempre mejor que solo uno." Habló entre dientes y le dio otro mordisco a la pierna de pollo, tirando el hueso en un plato vació delante de él.

"Refuerzo?" Mika escupió enfaldadamente, esta vez Goku si estuvo preparado y se detuvo el mismo de atragantarse con algo, "Estas bromeando?!" Los ojos abiertos de Goku fijos en los de ella mientras negaba con la cabeza, el – no – estaba bromeando-

"Entonces eso es lo que Goku es?!" ella movió la cabeza y tiró un plato vació al fregadero de la cocina, haciendo que este rompiera en miles de pedazos. Goku tragó fuertemente una segunda vez, "Refuerzo, solo un marioneta!" ella tomó mas platos y Goku estaba seguro que tenderían que regresar a Ciudad Satán una vez que ella se calmara.

Mas y mas platos se rompían mientras ella seguía divagando sobre como júnior no debería participar de esa pelea, de lo injusto que era con ella- que Goku se enfrentara a esa malvada criatura llamada Kodak, por qué no podía ser alguien mas?!"

Goku rió por lo bajo, de nuevo ella era la viva imagen de su esposo justo en los días de Cell y Buu.

Él trató de calmarla, tratando de de tragar cada vez que ella dejaba salir un sollozo de furia o cuando rompiera algo contra las paredes.

Él de hecho había aprendido por experiencia propia a no interrumpir a una mujer gritando de furia, nunca. Si sabia lo que era bueno para él.

Le tomó un tiempo calmarse. Y luego de que Goku terminó de comer, ella se calmó. Él no dijo palabra alguna, solo veía su paso por la cocina. Recogiendo los pedazos de los platos rotos que estaban dispersos por todos lados.

Ella sollozaba a cada rato mientras recogía todo, Goku se le unió silenciosamente y la ayudó a limpiar la casa de los platos rotos. Una vez que terminó ella se negó a dejarlo limpiar todo lo de casa, entonces él se retiró.

No fue hasta la cena que Goku regresó a la casa que fue recibido con una gran y caliente cena que a Mika tanto le había costado preparar para los dos.

Mika aun estaba en silencio, sus ojos mirando fijamente frente a ella mientras comía su cena.

"Estuvo genial Mika" dijo satisfecho, recostándose sobre el espaldar de la silla y golpeando su estomago de felicidad, tratando de animarla un poco, lo cual normalmente funcionaba cuando le hacia un cumplido por su comida. "Que bien que ye haya gustado." Le respondio solemnemente.

Colocó los platos usados, tazas y la sartén en el fregadero, dejando que el agua corra mirando fijamente frente a ella. Sus ojos y su rostro llenos de tristeza, "Goku…"

"Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?" ella le preguntó.

Goku volteo hacia la derecha de su silla, "Con qué?"

"casandome …." Ella le respondió.

"Quieres decir que ya no quieres estar casada?"

Ella rápidamente tiró los platos en el lavabo, haciendo que otro se rompiera, "No! Amo a júnior, Lo amo demasiado!"

Goku alzó una ceja, "Entonces cual es el problema?" él preguntó, claramente confundido. Nunca fue bueno en esos momentos….de compartir pensamientos y sentimientos.

Volteando, sus tristes ojos se fijaron en su bello y limpio piso, "Lo amo, por eso me casé con él, me casé con él por que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Pero, una vez el me contó sobre su tátara, tátara abuelo, quien fue un héroe verdadero en su tiempo,." Ella se detuvo y volteo hacia sus dedos, tratando de remover algo que no estaba ahí, "Me dijo que él tuvo que hacerle frente a muchas cosas y cuando estaba todo tranquilo, nunca se quedaba en casa, nunca se quedaba con su esposa. Pero solo por el bien de todos, él salvó el mundo mas de una vez y venció a todos y cada uno de los enemigos que se le cruzaban….luego él murió…"

Goku paró de respirar por unos segundos, sabiendo muy bien de quien hablaba, "Él…" ella continuo, "Me dijo que quería ser como él, convertirse en una legenda, convertirse en un héroe, para que la Tierra tenga un héroe nuevamente."

"Eso es bueno, no?" Goku le preguntó.

Ella asintió con su cabeza como respuesta, "Estaría muy orgullosa si se convierte en algo como su tátara, tátara abuelo." Ella se detuvo nuevamente, "Pero, y si, en su futuro que tiene previsto para él, y si, no tiene espacio para mi…?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, "Debes creer que soy una chica egoísta... pero no puedo dejar de pensar con como se debe se haber sentido la esposa de su abuelo."

Goku abrió los ojo, "Como?"

Mika lo miró tristemente, "Con el corazón roto y destinada a vivir el resto de su vida sola, sin el hombre al que le entregó su corazón."

Un silencio se creó entre ellos, sus palabras golpeando sus oídos.

"_Has estado lejos por tanto tiempo Goku…" ella susurró, con las lagrimas formándose en sus ojos, "Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de volver a tenerte en casa nuevamente…"_

Él oyó un susurro familiar en su mente.

"Tu tienes a alguien especial en tu vida?" ella le preguntó.

Goku rápidamente la miró, y asintió con la cabeza. Él miró a la mujer que tenia parada frente a él, ella estaba confundida, dolida y parecía muy sola. Frente a sus ojos los azules ojos de ella se convirtieron en unos con un profundo negro onix, esos ojos tenían la misma tristeza.

Él parpadeo y sacudió la cabeza.

"Donde esta ella?" le preguntó.

Él aclaró su garganta, sintiendo un agonizante dolor en el pecho, de repente su felicidad desapareció, sus palabras aun vagaban por su mente y su corazón.

Chichi, su esposa, con el corazón roto, devastado y sola… completamente sola, por el resto de su vida.

"_Esa mujer te será fiel por el resto de su vida, su corazón siempre te va a pertenecer y no importa a donde vayas o cuanto te tardes en regresar, Chichi siempre te esperará." _

"Goku?" oyó decir a Mika, él rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, "Ella esta ummm…" miró alrededor, mirando frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación como si buscara una salida. No se querían sentir así, ese agonizante dolor en el pecho era demasiado…

Demasiado, sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y súbitamente un frió recorrió su columna.

"Ella esta muerta." Finalmente dijo ignorando el gritito de sorpresa de Mika, "Yo… lo siento." Ella susurró él volteo hacia la puerta, "Yo… yo tengo que salir.· él murmuró y alcanzó la puerta. Mika se mantenía en silencio mientras el abandonaba la cocina.

---------------------------

No pudo saber que tan rápido podía salir de la casa, sus manos vagando por su cabello en una total confusión. Una nauseabunda sensación descansado en su estomago, sus ojos solo mostrándole a Chichi, se veía perdido, lagrimas corrían por su rostro, sus manos temblaban y su rostro se volvía mas pálido con el correr de los segundos.

"_Entonces, prometes que volverás luego de los juegos?" ella susurró luego de algunos momentos de silencio. _

Qué estaba pasando con él? Por qué su cuerpo, su mente y… y su corazón actuaban así luego de haber dicho eso en voz alta.

Su esposa estaba muerta….

Él sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar el sonido de su voz de su mente, tratando tan fuertemente de para ese agonizante dolor que lo hacia sudar y temblar por todo su cuerpo.

Deteniendo sus manos de vagar por su cabeza, y dejándolas en su cabeza, lentamente y delicadamente masajeándola mientras tratada fuertemente de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Claro que sabia que ella no estaba feliz cada que él se iba o cuando moría, hubiera sido extraño si ella hubiera esta feliz. Pero las simples palabras de Mika, lo golpearon más fuerte de lo esperado.

_Chichi sonrió, "Estas seguro que puedes hacer eso?" le preguntó dulcemente. Con una sonrisa cubriendo sus labios. _

_Hermosa… _

Él cerró sus ojos.

Por tanto tiempo asumió que Chichi estaría bien, Gohan estaría con ella, Gotten, Videl, Pan… todos ellos estarían para cuidarla. Ella no estab sola…. no lo estaba.

Si alguien estaba solo, era él.

Solo.

"_Nunca te dejaré" _

'Ella no esta sola!' su mente gritaba mientras sus pensamientos corrían sin rumbo por su mente.

Él miró hacia arriba al oscuro cielo sobre él, las estrellas brillaban sobre él.

Goku suspiró, cerrando sus ojos mientras trataba tan difícilmente de calmarse. Su corazón aun latía aceleradamente u sus manos aun temblaban.

"Ella está muerta…"

Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza al momento que su rostro sonriente apareció ante él. Abriendo sus ojos miró hacia arriba.

El cielo de noche, le recordaba a cuando era un niño, justo después de la muerte de su abuelo él miraba al cielo nocturno fijamente y esperaba que su abuelo lo mirara desde alla arriba.

Acaso Chichi hacia eso cuando el no estaba?... nuevamente sacudió la cabeza.

Estando muerto algunas veces, sabia que esa era una opción para los que fallecían. Él recordó que nunca lo hizo, evitando poder ver a Gohan y Chichi, eso solo haría mas difíciles las cosas para él.

Y, a pesar de todo odiaba admitir que alguna veces, amaba la emoción del desafió que Kai le daba. La oportunidad de entrenar y ser mas fuerte, él ni siquiera se dio tiempo para ver a su familia. Pelear era todo lo que hacia.

Por eso es que nunca se enteró de Gotten…cerró los ojos al escuchar la risa que le pertenecía a un niño de siete años, - su – hijo. Unos inocentes ojos que lo miraban con pura curiosidad.

Gotten… el también se había ido.

Gohan…

Chichi, Gohan, Gotten, Videl y desde hacia unos años también Pan estaban muertos, ellos lo verían desde arriba.?

'Están muertos ahora…' su mente susurraba.

"_Lo hicimos Goku…" Ella lo miró, "Ya eres papá Goku." Le dijo con una sonrisa y con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro. _

"_Ya eres papá __…" _

La nauseabunda sensación lo venció, sus pulmones fallaban igual que el resto de su cuerpo mientras sentía que el aire se le escapaba. Dejándose caer en el suave grass dejó que sus hombros cayeran derrotados, estaba negándolo… había estado negándolo por mucho tiempo.

Demasiado tiempo.

Secándose las lágrimas miró hacia arriba al cielo nuevamente,

Esta vez, él no estaba muerto.

Ella lo estaba.

Todos lo estaban y no había ninguna oportunidad de verlos nuevamente…. Ninguna. Todo lo que tenia de ellos eran recuerdos.

"_Te amo Goku." Ella susurró mientras descansaba su cabeza en su pecho desnudo. _

"Chichi..." el susurró. Se sentó en el suave lugar, perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos y ese nauseabundo dolor que no dejaba su estomago. Flashes de recuerdos que tenia con Chichi pasaban por su mente, las lagrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas.

Había estado negándolo por tanto tiempo? Evitando cada recuerdo o pensamiento de Chichi, su familia, sus amigos, todas y cada una de las veces que estaba solo y todo se volvía silencioso a su alrededor.

"_Su corazón siempre te va a pertenecer y no importa a donde vayas o cuanto te tardes en regresar, Chichi siempre te esperará."_

Solo evitar esa sensación, ese sentimiento, esa miserable sensación de sentirse solo, dejado solo. Con nadie cerca lo suficiente para…. Hablar mientras lo sostienen en sus brazos, nadie que lo mire con adoración, nadie que se moleste con él, gritándole para después sonreírle y abrazarle.

_Ella lo escuchaba, de vez en cuando lanzaba un grito apagado cuando el le contaba lo que pasaba durante las batallas. Sus pequeñas manos hallaron las de él y descansó su cabeza en su hombro_

Nadie para hacerle el amor en medio de la noche o el día, nadie verdaderamente esperándolo…

"_Te amo Goku…" _

Ella esperó por tanto tiempo.

"_No importa a donde vayas o cuanto te tardes en regresar, Chichi siempre te esperará."_

Él la abandonó una y otra vez, nunca mirando hacia atrás. Las únicas cosas que lo regían, eran la emoción de enfrentar el próximo desafió y nunca volteo para ve si su esposa esta bien, y si su familia esta bien…

Él los abandonó, ahora el estaba completamente solo y nunca iba a ser capaz de ver a alguno otra vez….

'Nunca mas.' El sonido de sus risas sonaba en sus oídos haciendo que mas lagrimas se formasen en sus ojos.

Lagrimas que caían de su rostro, susurró su nombre y miró alrededor desesperadamente.

Ella ya no estaba ahí mas, se había ido.

_Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, sus dedos en su cabello mientras tarareaba una canción. _

Su esposa ya no podía esperarlo más…

Él cerró sus ojos cuando escuchó el suave tarareo de su voz yendo y viniendo de su mente.

Para siempre...

Ella no odiaba ahora?

"_Te amo." _

Estaría esperándolo aun, si estuviera viva?

"_Chichi siempre te esperará." _

"Nada en este mundo puede detenerla de hacer eso."

Aun lo amaria tanto?

Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sus brazos temblaban, su cuerpo le dolía y la quiera de vuelta.

Finalmente dejó que la realidad lo venciera, dejó que se hundiera, dejó entrar todo el dolo, su corazón estaba abierto y también su mente

- Él la amaba…. .-

Chichi ya no estaba cerca, no podía estar esperándolo más.

Era muy tarde, se había ido…. Para siempre. Y nada la podia traer de vuelta…. Nada.

"Chichi... te amo." Él dijo, y supo que era la primera vez en toda su vida que lo decía en voz alta sin que ella estuviera cerca. Y finalmente se dio cuenta, finalmente supo lo que significaba amar a una mujer.

------------------------------------

Hasta aquí llega el octavo capitulo !!

Es mi favorito y me divertí mucho traduciéndolo… aunque de verdad lloré cuando lo leí y también cuando lo iba traduciendo… realmente Wynora me hiciste llorar… me pareció re triste ¡! Pero por eso es mi capitulo preferido ¡!!

Ya falta muy poco para que el final llegue ¡!!

Thanks por los reviews ¡!

Solo dos capítulos más

Aquí el nombre del noveno y penúltimo capitulo, Coping….


	9. Chapter 9

Memories 

Ya tengo el noveno y antepenúltimo capitulo ¡!! Ya falta tan solo uno mas y se acaba ¡! Buuuu…. Me encantaba traducirlo ¡! Jeje…

Bueno…espero que el octavo haya estado bien para ustedes… por mi parte yo adoro ese capitulo… claro que también en noveno ¡!!

----------------

Capitulo 9, Coping

"Qué quieres decir con estar lejos?!" Goku preguntó sobresaltado, "Volví no es así?!"

"Llamas a eso regresar?!" Chichi le gritó, sus rostros a centímetros uno del otro, "Vienes, comes, duermes y te vas al siguiente día! Llamas a eso volver? Llamas a esto pasar el tiempo con tu familia? Tus hijos, su nieta... . Tu ESPOSA?!" Su rostro se volvía mas rojo con cada palabra que salían de sus labios, "No te atrevas a decirme que esas horas mientras comes y duermes son suficientes!"

"Mamá…" Gohan trató de interferir.

"Oh claro, defiende a tu padre, claramente este hombre no hizo nada malo! Cualquier otro hombre seria considerado un bastardo por hacerle eso a su familia, pero no Son Goku, no, Son Goku no pudo haber hecho ni una maldita cosa mal!"

Goku sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, se levantó listo para irse con el sobresaltado adolescente que estaba parado contra la pared mirando a la furiosa mujer con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

Podía sentir los ojos de su esposa quemándole la espalda mientras lo veía levantarse, "Me has escuchado Goku, si sales por esa puerta, nunca mas vas a poder entrar por ella nuevamente. Nunca."

Él no dijo nada solo caminó hacia la puerta, "Vamos Uub." Él habló entre dientes y salio de la casa. Toda su familia estaba en la casa, y habían sido testigos de lo que su esposa le dijo. Ni una palabra fue dicha, el rostro de Gotten estaba inexpresivo y no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a su padre solo se movió mas cerca en dirección a su madre.

Gohan parecía estar en un conflicto, parecía que se encontraba en la línea de fuego. Sin saber como escapar de esta.

En ese momento, Goku había tomado la decisión por sus hijos.

Se había ido.

-----------------------------

Mirando fijamente su reflejo en el espejo Goku suspiró, recordaba todo muy bien desde el momento en que dejó a su esposa destrozado con lágrimas en los ojos y sus hijos sosteniéndola pero dejándola llorar.

Había querido volver con ella a las pocas semanas, pero Pilaf apareció y antes de que lo supiera había sido transformado en un niño y se había ido a otra aventura por la galaxia.

Si solo hubiera vuelto antes, si solo se hubiera dado el tiempo para regresar con su esposa y estar con ella. Sabia que ella se hubiera calmado, sabia que lo hubiera dejado volver a pesar de todas las palabras que furiosa le había dicho. Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón y siempre esperaría por él.

Todo el mundo lo sabía, incluso él lo sabia.

Pero nunca le prestó atención a este hecho, nunca se dio la oportunidad de estar con ella…

Habían pasado muchas cosas juntas mientras el tiempo pasaba. El se mantuvo como un niño y nuevos retos aparecieron para él.

Luego de haber derrotado a Shenron y haber tomado la decisión de unirse a Shenron en un profundo sueño por cien años, se encontró incapaz de decirle a su esposa que tendría que irse nuevamente. No le dieron el tiempo para decirle y ni siquiera pudo formular las palabras para decirle, decirle que se tenía que ir…. Y dejarla para siempre.

Le dolía mucho y algo le dolía en el corazón saber que no podría seguir a su familia de regreso a su hogar y que los dejaría nuevamente.

La mano de Goku empezó a temblar nerviosamente, cerrando sus ojos trató de recordar fuertemente, trató de pensar que hubo otro camino para él hace cien años. Si hubo algún otro camino para salvar al planeta, para mantener a su familia y amigos en su amado planeta llamada Tierra.

Luego de cien años Goku se dio cuenta que estaba arrepintiéndose de la decisión que había tomado. Se había arrepentido de no intentar mas fuertemente de mantener a su esposa y tener por lo menos unos cuantos recuerdos mas de ella… y de su familia.

A pesar de todo en ese tiempo, irse con Shenron fue la mejor opción de salvarlos a todos, no había otra opción. Pero a pesar de eso…. No podía dejar de pensar en que pensaba Chichi cuando él los abandonó.

Acaso ellos lo terminaron odiando? El solo pensamiento de eso hacia que sintiera como corriente en su columna y se sentía mareado. El pensar que su esposa y sus hijos lo odiaran le causaba demasiado dolor.

"Goku" la voz de una joven mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos, el volteó y halló a Mika de pie detrás de él con una mirada de compasión en el rostro.

"Yo…" Ella empezó, nerviosa e insegura. "Estaba pensando...algo." dijo mientras caminaba hacia él. "Hay, alguna manera… de usar las esferas de Dragón… para umm…."

Goku la miró, adivinando hacia que rumbo tomaba su tartamudeo.

"Estaba pensando si hay alguna forma de desear a tu esposa de vuelta…. Usando las esferas del dragón?" Ella finalizó.

Goku no pudo dejar de reír un poco, sabia que no podía decirle toda la verdad. Y también sabia que seria muy duro para ella decirle que su esposa llevaba probablemente mas de cincuenta años muerta

"No puedes." Él respondió.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio y dejó salir un pequeño 'Oh'.

El volteo hacia ella y le sonrió tristemente, "Ella murió de causas naturales." Fue su respuesta.

Ella se veía culpable y evitaba míralo, "Yo creí… bueno, lo siento."

El parpadeó, "De qué?"

"Por recordártela en primer lugar… si hubiera sabido eso, Yo quiero decir…. Yo realmente no sabia, parecías siempre tan feliz… y." Ella se detuvo y dio un profundo respiro.

"No tienes de que preocuparte-"Goku intentó decirle, "Bueno lo estoy, desde que te pregunté por ella pareces un zombie que habla y camina. Hace mas de una semana que actúas así y… yo no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable y-"

Goku la calló poniendo una de sus grandes manos en su hombro, "No podías haber sabido sobre su muerte porque nunca te conté sobre ella y recién cuando la mencionaste me di cuenta que nunca me había dado el tiempo de llorar por su muerte…" él se atragantó con la ultima palabra y volteo su rostro cuando Mika le dio la misma mirada de compasión que le había estado dando la ultima semana.

No quería que sintiera compasión por él. No, merecía sentirse así por un largo tiempo. Había dejado a su familia sola para que se las arreglaran con su propia pena por perderlo a él, no había volteado atrás hasta esos momentos y mientras pensaba en eso, mas creía que no merecía vivir, no merecía tener los recuerdos que aun tenia de ellos. Los recuerdos que conseguían darle un poco de felicidad cada vez que se dejaba dominar por esos recuerdos.

"Sabes…" Mika comenzó, un largo silencio se formó entre ellos y fueron coartados cuando ella finalmente habló, "Ayuda hablar sobre tus pérdidas…"

Goku negó con la cabeza.

"De verdad lo hace…" Trató de asegurarle.

"No quiero."

"Por qué no? Goku, mantener todo encerrado dentro de ti significará tu fin eventualmente. No es saludable y no me puedes convencer que es todo lo contrario.

Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza, "No quiero hablar de ella…" su voz estaba firme y sus ojos determinados.

Mika suspiró y asintió con la cabeza,"Cuando creas que esta bien hablar de ella…por favor, hazlo sin dudar en hablar conmigo…" con eso ella se fue al baño. Él siguió el sonido de sus pies bajando las escaleras hasta que llegó al piso de abajo.

-----------------------------

Goku!!!" Mika gritó mientras corría hasta donde el joven hombre se encontraba en el horizonte, el hombre que hace un año estaba hecho trizas había vuelto más fuerte y como un nuevo hombre. Goku lo miró con un orgulloso brillo en los ojos, parecía que el entrenamiento que Kai le había hecho para hacerlo lo habían hecho mas fuerte, parecía mucho mas alto y mas confiado de si mismo qué él mismo.

Júnior le sonrió a su joven esposa y corrió hacia sus brazos, "Te he extrañado tanto!" ella lloraba mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, el la abrazó de vuelta, "Lo sé., yo también te extrañé." Haciendo que sus rostros se encontraran, "Pero, soy mas fuerte ahora… estoy seguro que puedo vencer a Kodak una vez que llegue. Se que puedo."

Lagrimas caían del rostro de su rostro minaras lo miraba a los ojos, "Estoy tan feliz." Ella dijo y lo abrazó nuevamente enterrando su nariz en su pecho.

"Wow, cálmate Mika, no es como si hubiera muerto o algo parecido." Dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Goku miraba a la distancia, a la joven pareja que aun se mantenía juntos por un fuerte y calido abrazo. En ese momento, no podía tener mas envidia de su joven nieto, él aun tenía a esa persona especial, cerca de él, esperando por él, por el resto de su vida.

"Hey!" Goku júnior notó a su abuelo a la distancia y dejó ir a Mika, "Hey." Goku le respondió y salio de las sombras, "Bienvenido." Él exclamó, sin embargo no dejar de notar su rostro de felicidad que se había convertido en su marca hace muchos años.

Júnior alzó una ceja, "Estas bien?" Goku solo asintió con la cabeza, "Claro! Ahora volvamos a casa, debes de haber extrañado la excelente comida de tu esposa!"

Júnior sonrió, "Entre otras cosas!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Aquí llegó a su fin el noveno capitulo!!! Nos vemos en el décimo y ultimo capitulo ¡!

Ya falta tan poco… como verán este capitulo también genial… adoro los tres últimos capitulo!! Espero que les haya gustado… nos vemos en la próxima…

Wynora ya estoy acabando el fic ¡!! Thanks x dejármelo traducir ¡!!

Décimo capitulo, Facing reality…


	10. Chapter 10

Memories

El capitulo final ¡! Oh my god ¡! Ya llegó a su fin…. Woww…

Bueno… ya no los hago esperar- aquí el desenlace de la historia

----------------------------------------

Capitulo 10, Enfrentándose a la realidad

Goku júnior había vuelto hace dos días, y todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces era comer, entrenar, dormir comer y dormir. Una rutina normal para Goku, para ambos, y aun mas cuando Goku júnior se preparaba para la batalla a la que tenia que enfrentarse.

La noche había caído y los dos hombres se encontraban tirados en el frió césped para refrescarse del sudor que tenían y descansar sus exhaustos cuerpos.

Ni una palabra fue dicha durante ese tiempo, ambos perdidos en sus mentes, sin embargo, ambas mentes iban por distintos rumbos.

De vez en cuando Goku veía a su nieto, los ojos de su nieto estaban perdidos en las brillantes estrellas que descansaban sobre ellos. Una mirada que le recordaba la persona que era hace muchos años.

"Sabes…" el Goku mayor inesperadamente dijo, ganándose la atención de su nieto. "Ustedes dos van a hacerlo bien contra Kodak." Él se detuvo, "Solos."

Goku se levantó, "Qué?!" él casi chilló, "Tienes que estar bromeando! Yo-Yo…." Empezó a temblar, convirtiéndose en el asustado chico que solia ser.

"Tu realmente has superado tus propios poderes Júnior, lo vas a hacer bien."

"Quieres decir que solo vas a ver a la distancia nuevamente? Me vas a ver luchar, me vas a ver enfrentar a la muerte nuevamente y no vas a mover ni un dedo?!" el joven hombre movió la cabeza, "Ese no es el Son Goku del que mi abuela me contó."

Goku se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, luego miró hacia abajo, "La leyenda de Goku esta lejos hacia ya mucho Júnior, ya no soy el hombre que solía ser."

"Qué te hace decir eso?!"

Goku suspiró y luego volteo hacia su nieto, "Tienes razón, pelear está en mi sangre, amo luchar, nunca quise verme haciendo otra cosa mas que pelear." Él negó con la cabeza, "Pero no es así como me convertí en leyenda, no me convertí en leyenda por mi amor a las peleas." Se detuvo, "me convertí en leyenda porque el amor de las personas a mi alrededor me hacia mas fuerte, mi necesidad de protegerlos."

"Bueno, estoy aquí! No sientes que debes protegerme?" Júnior le preguntó desesperado, "Y que hay de Mika? Apuntó al sur, "Has pasado todo un año con ella, has vivido con ella, es obvio que debes de haber comenzado a preocuparte por ella?!"

Goku asintió, "Si, me preocupa ella, mas de que me creerías ahora." Júnior parpadeó, "Entonces cual es el problema?"

Nuevamente un silencio surgió, todavía no era bueno para mostrar sus sentimientos, pero supo que era necesario por lo menos crear algún tipo de entendimientos con su nietosobre ese tema.

"Estar con tu esposa me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos." Él finalmente empezó, todavía con toda la atención por parte de su nieto, "Me hizo recordar a mi propia esposa…" casi se atragantó con su propio aliento mientras empezó a hablar sobre ella nuevamente, la misma sensación nauseabunda surgiendo en su estomago, "Cuando me casé con ella, prometí protegerla, de todo. Cuando mi hijo, Gohan, tu tátara abuelo nació, prometí protegerlo, prometí proteger a mis amigos, y hacer todo lo que podía para mantener a mi esposa, mis hijos y mis amigos lejos del peligro y de cualquier tipo de maldad."

Él miró hacia el cielo, "Me convertí en Súper Sayayin por primera vez, porque Frieza había matado a mi mejor amigo, me volví mas fuerte no solo porque quería descubrir nuevos poderes y aprender a usarlos, sino porque sabia, que mientras mas fuerte fuera mis enemigos también los serian. Aun mas la razón por la cual me volvía mas fuerte era para estar para ellos, para protegerlos del peligro, para mantenerlos vivos y a salvo."

Su nieto se silencio, su mirada desesperada lentamente se desvanecía mientras miraba el césped, "Fui llevado hacia otro camino, olvidé porque luchaba, mantenía todo en el fondo de mi mente. El amor por mi esposa, mi familia y el amor a mis amigos, me olvidé de eso porque no quería empezar a extrañarlos una vez que realimente me hubiera ido."

"Mika me recordó Júnior… me ayudó a recordar lo bien que se sentía tener a alguien esperándote en la casa. Alguien junto a ti, alguien a quien puedes abrazar, amar, preocuparte, proteger y estar por el resto de tu vida. Alguien que estará a tu lado sin importar lo que suceda."

Goku júnior sonrió a si mismo cuando escuchó que su esposa había logrado tocar el corazón de su tátara, tátara abuelo.

"De verdad la extraño sabes."

Júnior giró su mirada a la espalda de su abuelo.

"Extraño a mi esposa, a mis hijos y a mis amigos. Nunca había extrañado tantas cosas juntas y ahora, daría lo que fuera para solo poder volver y quedarme con ellos hasta el final de mi vida."

"he luchado contra los malos, de verdad, nunca dejaré de luchar. Pero mis días como héroe acabaron…"

Él sonrió tristemente, "Todo lo que quiero ahora es ser un esposo, un padre, un abuelo y un amigo."

"Yo...Yo entendiendo." Goku júnior susurró.

"Ahora eres el nuevo héroe júnior, eres el luchador." Con eso Goku se levantó, "A donde vas?"

Goku miró alrededor, "A ninguna parte…" sonrió y de despidió con la mano, "Nos vemos." Saltó y voló por el aire, dejando su tátara, tátara nieto atrás.

Aterrizó en los terrenos de la propiedad Son, estaba oscuro, quieto y toda parecía tan vació. Miró alrededor, la casa vacía frente a él, sola, sin nadie, sin la calidez que antes tenia.

Sus ojos se percataron de una cosa, el pequeño jardín al otro lado del lago. Una piedra sobresalía de la tierra, estrechando sus ojos vio a traves de estas, notando que había un montículo de tierra que sobresalía.

Él tragó fuertemente mientras leía el texto inscrito en la piedra,

"Aquí yace Son Chichi,

Devota esposa de Son Goku

Orgullosa madre de Son Gohan y Gotten.

Dulce madre,

Descansa en paz."

Él cayó sobre sus rodillas, por primera vez en su vida, había renunciado a una batalla.

Por primera vez en su larga vida,

Había dejado el destino de la Tierra en manos de otro, quitando las suyas de eso.

Pero a pesar de eso, lo único en lo que podía pensar, todo lo que podía ver, era a ella, eran ellos. Todos ellos… lejos de él, para siempre.

Dejando que sus dedos tocaran las palabras que estaban escritas en las tumbas de su esposa y sus dos hijos, finalmente se paró nuevamente. Girando su mirada atrás a las dos casas vacías detrás de él.

Sus pies lo arrastraban a la primera casa, lentamente y delicadamente abrió la puerta. Un ahogado viejo olor lo invadió al momento en la que la puerta se abrió, todo estaba tan viejo ahora. Una casa que había albergado a una familia de cuatro personas hacia cien años no era nada mas que un vació cascarón.

Se detuvo en ese momento y es ese mismo lugar, la casa estaba vacía, los muebles ya no estaban, habían rajaduras en las paredes, y las plantas y animales habían vivían ahí ahora.

Todo lo que había atesorado en ese casa no era nada más que un viejo y vació cascarón.

Sacudiendo su cabeza salio nuevamente, no entendiendo completamente sus propias acciones al volver a ese lugar. Le dolía aun mas saber que esas dos casa nunca mas darían esa sensación de hogar a ninguna otra familia.

Se detuvo por uno momento, oyendo los suaves ecos y risas que venían de la casa. Golpes y sonidos que cubrían su cuerpo entero cuando jugando en sus oídos.

Tomó un respiro profundo, dejando entrar a frió aire de la noche a su adolorido cuerpo.

Levitando en el aire, voló lejos de ahí con una ultima mirada de su antiguo hogar mientras volaba por el oscuro cielo.

Volando por varias horas él finalmente de detuvo en un lago, dejando que su cuerpo descansara en un lado del lago. Una triste sonrisa se formaba en sus labios mientras se sacaba las botas y deslizaba suavemente sus pies descalzos en la fría corriente. Imaginado a su esposa sentándose junto a él, con sus bellas piernas sobre las frías aguas que corrían por el lago.

Cerrando sus ojos recordó cuan seguido hacia eso con su esposa y solo con su esposa. Nunca tuvo la urgencia de hacer eso a menos que su ella estuviera sentada en la orilla con él. La sola imagen de ella macia que sus pensamientos se relajaran, su corazón latiera con un calmado ritmo.

Ella tatareaba suavemente mientras movía sus piernas a trabes del agua delicadamente. Él volteaba a verla.

Ella sonreía.

El sonreía también y se salía del agua.

Mientras el agua bailaba juguetonamente con sus pies Goku se encontró nuevamente con unos de sus más preciosos y atesorados recuerdos que tenia con su esposa. Con una sonrisa que nunca abandonaba su rostro.

No quería despertar, quería permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en ese sueño. Porque era lo único que le quedaba.

---------------------------------------

Había ignorado todos los comentarios de sus amigos, las quejas de Vegeta júnior y las suplicas de los otros. Solo su esposa lo había dejado ir, viéndolo desde la distancia mientras sostenía sus manos con un esperanzador brillo en sus azules ojos.

"Por qué vas a hacer eso Goku?!" la madre de Vegeta le preguntaba mientras lo agarraba del hombro, "Podríamos necesitar las esferas de dragón luego de la pelea con Kodak! Quien sabe que podría pasar, quieres que tengamos que esperar un año para poder pedir el deseo?!"

Goku la miró, sus ojos eran determinados, "Voy a hacer eso… por favor no traten de detenerme." Él sacó la mano de su hombro y se fue.

Ella retrocedió y cruzó sus brazos, "Eres un idiota!" Vegeta júnior le gritó desde atrás, pero no lo detuvo, solo mirando hacia delante, sus brazos firmemente sobre sus pecho.

Goku júnior volteo hacia las siete esferas del dragón frente a él, sosteniendo sus manos, "Shenron despierta!" él gritó y las esferas del dragón empezaron a brillar, el viento rugía fuertemente y el cielo de la mañana se tornó negro y en unos segundos con una ráfaga que provenía de las esferas del drago, Shenron apareció volando con su largo cuerpo a trabes del aire, apareciendo en frente de Goku y sus amigos.

Ahora era el nuevo héroe, iba a seguir los pasos de su tátara, tátara abuelo.

Ya no le tenía miedo a nada…

Viendo rápidamente a su esposa el sonrió suavemente.

"Me has levantado, ahora pide dos deseos." La gruesa voz de Shenron ordenó.

"Si, Shenron, tengo que pedirte un deseo muy importante, uno que puede ser hasta muy personal para ti." Goku júnior dijo.

.----------------------------

"_Me has levantado, ahora pide dos deseos."_

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron de sorpresa mientras se levantaba. Estaba aun con los pies descalzos en el lago.

"Ya ha llamado a Shenron?" Goku se preguntó un poco confundido mientras se paraba.

Miró alrededor, sintiéndose un poco desorientado. Debió de haberse quedado dormido en el lago anoche. Sus pies se estaban quejando ya que estaban helados hasta los huesos, literalmente, no pudo dejar de reír un poco al ver sus pies todos arrugados.

Estirando su espalda tomó sus botas y se las colocó en los pies.

Dándose cuenta que la voz de Shenron lo había despertado, decidió que iría a ver y comprobar con Júnior solo por si a caso. Por qué se molestarían en usar las esferas del dragón, algo debe de haber salido mal en algún lugar.

Se hubiera quedado por ahí…

Levitando hacia el cielo miró sobre los planos campos que estaban cubiertos por una natural y exuberante vegetación. Los árboles salían de la tierra en varios sitios, las aves volaban y algunos dinosaurios comían en los abiertos campos de césped.

El amaba el sonido tranquilo que solo la naturaleza le podía provee. Otro profundo respiro llenó sus pulmones.

Dándole una ultima mirada al lago que atravesaba el bosque. No pudo dejar de seguirlo hasta su antiguo hogar. Claramente viendo los techos de las antiguas casas saliendo del bosque. Dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciendo a su mente ver el humo saliendo de la chimenea.

"Hora de…" se dijo a si mismo. De alguna manera se sintió hipnotizado por la simple vista de humo que se iba al cielo. Moviendo su cabeza empezó a caminar hacia la casa de Júnior, mientras mas se alejaba de su hacia su antigua casa mas rápido iba hacia la dirección de la casa de un nieto.

Miró hacia abajo durante el vuelo, no viendo ni usa señal de la pequeña casa que le pertenecía de Mika y a Júnior. Goku parpadeo un par de veces mientras circundaba el área donde sabia que se encontraba la casa.

"A donde han ido?" se preguntó confundido.

"Ya sé!" él sonrió, " Los puedo encontrar si uso mi Ki!"

'Debí haber hecho esto primeramente…' se oyó decir entre dientes.

Colocó sus dos dedos en su frente, cerró sus ojos y buscó el Ki que le pertenecía a su nieto y a su joven esposa.

Estaba buscando…

Esperando…

Y siguió buscando….

"Esto no puede ser…" susurró. La impresión se apoderaba de él, "Kodak…" rápidamente buscó en Ki de cualquier otro ser poderosa… pero encontró mas de uno….

Más de uno le parecía familiar…

Sus ojos se abrieron.

"Shenron?"

Miró alrededor desesperado, cerró sus ojos para buscar más Ki.

Estaba….

-----------------------------------

"Mamá!" Gotten gritó desde la sala, "Ya me estoy yendo a la casa de novia… segura que estarás bien?" le preguntó a su madre quien estaba lavando los platos. Chichi asintio. "Estaré bien cariño, solo llega para la cena!" Le ordenó, "Lo haré!" Gotten le respondio y se fue.

Chichi suspiró, terminó de lavar el último plato, lo colocó en el cajón de vieja pero atesorada cocina. Tomando una toalla se secó las manos y se paró en la puerta de su pequeña casa, Gohan y Videl estaban trabajando, Pan estaba en el colegio y Gotten se había ido a visitar a su nueva novia.

Ella suspiró mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta, viendo el claro cielo azul. Ella siempre hacia lo mismo cada vez que su esposo desaparecía, moría…. O simplemente entrenaba. Esperando, sabiendo, soñando que apareciera de repente caminando por el verde campo abierto que rodeaba su pequeña casa y que volviera hacia ella. Y algunas veces, especialmente durante los años en los que estuvo muerto y Gotten era un niño pequeño, imaginaba que podía verlo, caminando hacia ella, hacia su pequeña casa. Diciendo, "Hey Chi! Estoy de vuelta!"

Mirando hacia abajo, pero parecía que esa era una de la cosas que ya podía hacer mas, su esposo no iba a regresar... nunca mas.

Sus lagrimas ya se habían secada, era mejor de esa manera, no había nada que podía hacer ella.

Con una ultima mirada al azul horizonte, ella sonrió, sus viejos ojos aun la engañaban cuando lo vio en la distancia nuevamente. Solo parado frente a ella y mirándola y a su pequeña casa.

Sacudiendo su cabeza no sabia si maldecir a su mente por jugarle bromas a ella, o adorarla y esperar que lo haga mas seguido.

Ella regresó hacia la cocina, colocó la toalla en el espaldar de una silla. Tarareando suavemente mientras caminaba alrededor de la cocina. Cada vez que pasaba la puerta abierta...

Un momento de silencio, parpadeo y volteo alrededor, "Espera un minuto..."

Corrió hacia fuera, 'Él aun está ahí...'

"Goku?" ella susurró… sus ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras aun lo veía. Sin desaparecer… sin irse… seguía ahí.

Sintió que sus rodillas se volvían débiles.

'Por favor no dejes que mi corazón me engañe…' su mente susurró cuando su voz no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Sintió como caía al suelo justo frente a su puerta abierta. Su mano cubriendo su palpitante corazón.

Él se movía, caminaba hacia ella, y ella podía ver su rostro…. Él se estaba acercando.

"Goku?..." su voz finalmente se oyó y se atrevió a dejar salir algún sonido.

Él la vio como caía sobre sus rodillas, vio como tenia sus manos juntas contra su pecho fuertemente.

Esto era real…

Él caminaba lentamente, con temor a que si combinaba más rápido por alguna extraña razón ella desaparecería y él despertaría de un sueño.

"Goku?" la pudo oír susurrar su nombre.

Eso hizo que se enviaran cientos de pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

"Chi?" oyó a su propia voz llamarla.

'Es este otro sueño?'

Ella dio un grito apagado, lo había escuchado. Antes de lo pensado él estaba frente a ella, su sombra cubría su temblorosa y pequeña figura. Él estiró su mano hacia la de ella para notar como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y fuerte, esperando que su mano se posara sobre la suya. Esperando sentir tocándolo.

Ella estiró su mano. Sus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas, dudando de poner su mano más cerca de ella.

Con un solo toque él podría desaparecer como una burbuja y desaparece frente a sus ojos.

Goku sonrió y se estiró y tomó su mano levantadota sobre sus piernas con facilidad. Ella exclamó por segunda vez, pero lo único que él pudo hacer es quedar hipnotizado con el solo toque de sus manos. Sin pensarlo ni una sola vez él la acercó hacia él, su nariz sobre su oscuro cabello negro. Saboreando el olor, saboreando su toque… saboreando sentirla contra él.

Podía oírla sollozar, podía sentir sus manos sujetándolo y poniéndolas alrededor de su cintura.

"Es esto real?" ella susurró en su oído,

'_Regresa a Son Goku a su antiguo hogar, con su familia, sus amigos, __déjalo vivir y terminar su legendaria vida allá.' _

Goku pudo escuchar a la voz de su joven nieto decir, él cerró los ojos, con una enorme sonrisa formándose en sus labios mientras sostenía a su esposa mas cerca.

'_Ha vivido su vida como un __héroe, ahora déjalo vivir como él realmente desea…' _

Miró hacia arriba al claro cielo azul, sonriendo agradecidamente.

"O solo eres un sueño?" la voz de su esposa lo hizo volver,terminó de abrazarla, élque tanto había deseado sentir susbrazosdesde el momento de regreso luego de los cien años de sueño. Él sonrío, sabiendo muy bien que eso no era un sueño. Porque los sueños no podían sentirse tan bien.

Sus grandes manos tocaron su rostro.

"No soy un sueño… Estoy de vuelta Chi." Él le dijo.

_Una vida de __héroes, con su querida esposa y su familia, déjalo morir en paz rodeado de los que lo aman de verdad. Dale ese derecho, que alguna vez fue tomado de él. Él lo merece Shenron, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, y él también lo hace. Por favor, toma este deseo como si fueran dos, por Son Goku.' _

"Estoy de vuelta Chi y no te voy a dejar… nunca mas." Él besó suavemente sus labios. Y todo lo que ella pudo hacer era mirarlo con pura incredibilidad. "De verdad?"

Él asintio.

Ella sonrió mientras mas lagrimas caían por su rostro, "De verdad?" le preguntó nuevamente.

Él le sonrió, mirando a su nariz hacer la misma cosa graciosas que hacia cada vez que sonreía. Como lo hacia feliz saber que le era permitido ver eso mucho mas seguido… esa hermosa sonrisa.

_Tus deseos... se harán realidad, joven Son Goku júnior.__' _

Ella enterró su nariz en su pecho luego de que él lo dijo nuevamente, "Goku… te amo."

Sonriendo, "Yo también te amo Chi."

Él besó su frente y la sostuvo cerca de él, ahora sintiendo tres Ki muy familiares que llegaban a su casa.

"Papá!" pudo oír a su hijo mejor gritar desde la distancia, tres pequeños puntos llegando hacia él y su esposa.

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombro de su esposa y sonrió.

Ahora estaba completo. Por fin había vuelto a donde pertenecía.

Fin

-----------------------------------------------------------

No lo puedo creer ¡!! Por fin lo acabe… oh my gosh…. Que lindo acabar la traducción…. Ha sido una experiencia re linda ¡!! Era mi primera traducción así que sorry si hay algunos errores… y cosas así… ¡!!

Espero que les haya gustado la historia…. A mi me encantó y fue por eso que me anime a traducirla…. Thanks a Wynora… por dejarme traducir su historia…

Bueno…como verán el final es feliz… es algo inesperado… yo ni me esperaba ese desenlace… pero como ven... es re sweet ¡!!

Muchas gracias por los reviews… me animaron un montón a seguir traduciendo la historia…. Espero que les haya gustado el fic…

Ya no veremos en un fic mió… jeje…

See u ¡!!!


End file.
